A Second Chance
by kjiosh
Summary: kalau kau diberikan sebuah kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya, akan kah kau mengambilnya? dan Kai memilih untuk mengambilnya. EXO. Kaihun. Krishan. side!LuMin. side!KaiStal
1. Chapter 1

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan _'jika kau ingin memnjadi kaya, hitunglah berapa banyak sesuatu yang kau miliki yang tidak dapat di beli dengan uang, maka kau akan menjadi kaya."_ Kebanyakan orang akan mempercayai pepatah itu, tapi tidak dengan Kai.

Kai tumbuh besar di sekeliling keluarga yang semuanya berkecimpung di dunia bisnis dan politik. Ayahnya seorang politikus ternama dan ibunya seorang pengusaha berlian, mereka menikah karena di jodohkan. Kai seorang anak tunggal yang tumbuh besar tanpa mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari kedua orang tuanya, ia hidup di kelilingi oleh para maid yang mengurusinya. Orang tuanya hanya memberikannya uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, jarang sekali orang tuanya mengajak Kai pergi untuk jalan-jalan.

Ketika Kai berumur 21 tahun, kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba mendatanginya di Korea. Kai saat itu sedang melanjutkan studinya di Yonsei University, terpaksa menghentikan kuliahnya untuk sementara karena ia harus menggantikan posisi sang ibu sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Ibunya sekarang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, tidak dapat bergerak untuk memimpin usaha berlian yang omzetnya sudah miliaran itu, karena kanker serviks yang menyerangnya.

Lalu Kai menginjak usia 22 tahun, usaha berlian yang ia kelola sudah jauh melampaui kesuksesan sang ibu dulu. Ia berhasil melipat gandakan keuntungan perusahaan dan membawa nama brand sang ibu menuju kancah internasional. Kai terkenal sebagai salah satu pebisnis termuda yang berhasil menyabet banyak pernghargaan, dan keuntungan perusahaan yang mencapai triliunan dolar Amerika hanya dalam kurun waktu setahun.

Dan ketika ia memasuki usia 23 tahun, ayahnya dengan mendadak datang mengunjunginya suatu sore di apartemen miliknya di kawasan Gangnam. Tidak lama lagi, pria itu akan melakukan pemilu dan kampanye bersama anggota partai lainnya, dan ia akan membutuhkan imej bagus untuk pencitraan nama baiknya. Maka dari itu, ia menghampiri sang putra dan meminta Kai untuk melakukan suatu hal yang tidak pernah Kai duga.

"Menikahlah dengan putra dari Mayor Oh," kata sang ayah. "itu akan membantuku dalam mengambil hati rakyat."

Kai hanya memasang ekspresi keras.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Kim Kai. Kau putraku, dan kau berkewajiban untuk menuruti seluruh perintahku." Dengan begitu, Tuan Kim bergegas melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen sang putra.

Seminggu kemudian, di susunlah rencana pertemuan antara keluarga Kim dan keluarga Oh di sebuah restoran ternama di Korea. Kai berusaha tidak peduli dan memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan seluruh urusan bisnis berliannya. Ia menghindari sang ayah dengan cara bepergian ke berbagai negara dengan alasan ingin mengeksplorasi wilayah penambangan berlian baru. Namun Tuan Kim sepertinya sudah mengetahui rencana Kai, entah bagaimana caranya, ia berhasil membuat Kai menghadiri acara pertemuan itu.

"Mayor Oh." Tuan Kim bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyambut keluarga Oh yang baru saja datang.

Kai berdiri di samping ayahnya dalam diam.

"Tuan Kim." Mayor Oh tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Kim. Saya sering mendengar hal-hal baik mengenai Anda." Seorang wanita tinggi muncul dari balik Mayor Oh dan bersalaman dengan Tuan Kim, _itu pasti Nyonya Oh_ , pikir Kai.

Tuan Kim menjabat tangan Nyonya Oh, "senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, nyonya. Saya dengar peluncuran brand terbaru Anda sangat sukses kemarin malam, selamat."

Nyonya Oh tertawa dengan anggun, "Baik sekali Anda, terima kasih." Mata wanita itu akhirnya menangkap sosok Kai yang berdiri di balik bayang-bayang sang ayah, mata Nyonya Oh berbinar-binar. "Apakah ini Kai?"

Kai terbatuk kecil sebelum maju beberapa langkah untuk menyapa Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, "Suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan Anda."

"Tampan sekali, cocok untuk Sehun." Pekik Nyonya Oh sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali, lalu berbalik untuk memanggil seseorang. "Sehun? Ayo kesini, sapa calon suamimu."

Seorang lelaki seumuran Kai melangkah maju dengan pandangan tertunduk. Rambut pirangnya tertata rapih di atas kepalanya, setelan berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan nampak sedikit memberi warna pada kulit pucatnya itu, ia tinggi—tapi tidak setinggi Kai. Kai mengkerutkan dahinya ketika melihat lelaki yang di panggil Sehun itu, Sehun terlihat seperti orang yang pemalu, dan sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepala Kai, _ini adalah lelaki yang akan menikah denganku_.

"Namaku Sehun," yang mengejutkan, suaranya terdengar halus, "Oh Sehun."

Kai mengangkat dagunya, ia bisa melihat Sehun yang meliriknya lewat bulu mata lelaki itu, "Kim Kai."

"Bukankah mereka sangat serasi?" suara Nyonya Oh mengalihkan perhatian mereka, "aku tidak sabar menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian!"

Mendengar perkataan Nyonya Oh yang mengagetkan itu, Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung sementara Kai hanya berekspresi datar.

.

Pernikahan mereka di langsungkan seminggu sebelum ayah Kai mengikuti pemilihan. Pesta pernikahan yang di rancang langsung oleh Nyonya Oh memiliki konsep yang elegan, tamu undangan yang di undang pun tidak banyak, hanya sanak keluarga dan beberapa kenalan. Bahkan ibu Kai datang dengan menggunakan kursi roda, dan tangan yang masih di lilit infus, namun Nyonya Kim berhasil tersenyum kepada Kai ketika sang putra meliriknya dari altar.

Tuan Kim dengan mudahnya mengarang cerita mengenai pertemuan pertama Kai dan Sehun, ia berkata kepada para awak media bahwa Kai dan Sehun sudah berkencan selama 3 tahun, mereka bertemu pertama kali di kampus dan saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tentu saja awak media mempercayai perkataan Tuan Kim. Kai menyaksikan sang ayah dengan pandangan muak ketika Tuan Kim sibuk mengadakan konferensi pres mengenai pernikahan Kai dan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Acara pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan lancar, Kai memakukan tatapannya kepada Sehun yang berjalan didampingi oleh Mayor Oh menghampiri Kai di altar. Ketika Mayor Oh menyerahkan tangan Sehun ke genggaman tangan Kai, Kai bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Sehun di tangannya sendiri, ia berusaha menepis rasa nyaman dan betapa pas tangan Sehun berada di genggamannya. Kai malah memfokuskan dirinya kepada sang pendeta di hadapan mereka sekarang. Dan ketika sudah waktunya untuk mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati, kata-kata 'aku bersedia' mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut Sehun, sementara Kai terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum bibirnya bergerak tanpa sadar.

'aku bersedia.'

.

"Kalian sangat serasi!" pekik Nyonya Oh ketika Kai dan Sehun turun dari altar. Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk sang ibu, sementara Kai hanya berdiri dalam diam di belakang bayang-bayang.

Nyonya Oh menangkup wajah sang putra dengan tangannya, "Ya Tuhan, putra kecilku sudah menjadi tanggung jawab lelaki lain sekarang."

Tubuh Kai menjadi kaku ketika mendengar kata 'tanggung jawab'.

"Kai," Kai menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang ibu mendekat ke arahnya menggunakan kursi roda, ia menunduk untuk memeluk sang ibu, "aku tak percaya kau sudah menikah."

Nyonya Oh berjalan ke sisi Nyonya Kim, "setuju," lalu mereka berdua saling melempar senyuman.

Kai dan Sehun harus menghadapi para tamu yang berasal dari berbagai kalangan, entah itu teman politikus ayah mereka atau relasi bisnis ibu mereka. Kai mengerang dalam hati setiap kali ia harus memasang senyum bahagia palsu di hadapan para tamu, ia lelah harus bertingkah seakan-akan ia dan Sehun adalah dua sejoli yang saling mencintai, yang bahagia di hari pernikahan mereka. Kai sesekali melirik Sehun dan menemukan lelaki itu tersenyum secara alami, tidak seperti Kai yang harus ekstra sabar memasang senyum palsu. Kai menatap Sehun dengan tajam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan pandangan mata mereka bertabrakan.

Kai mengedip beberapa kali sebelum memutus kontak mata mereka, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sehun tidak merona ketika di pandangi olehnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mendahuluiku dalam menikah," sebuah suara berat membuat senyuman Sehun mengembang berkali-kali lipat lebih cerah di banding sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol hyung!"

Kai menatap lelaki yang baru saja membuat Sehun tersenyum cerah, lelaki itu tinggi—bahkan lebih tinggi dibanding Kai—senyumannya lebar, hampir mirip seringaian, yang membuat Kai semakin _aware_ adalah ketika Sehun menghampiri lelaki itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kai tahu harusnya ia tidak merasa panas ketika ia melihat Sehun memeluk lelaki lain, tapi ketika ia melihat tatapan tidak suka Chanyeol yang di tujukan kepadanya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain merasa tersulut.

Sehun, tidak menyadari ketegangan di antara kedua lelaki itu, menarik Chanyeol agar bisa berdekatan dengan Kai. Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan pandangan menantang, sementara Kai hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. "Hyung, ini Kai, _suamiku_. Kai, ini Chanyeol hyung, sahabatku, ia datang jauh-jauh dari China hanya untuk mendatangi pernikahan kita."

Kedua lelaki itu berjabat tangan dengan kaku, "Kim Kai." Suara Kai sedingin es.

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri wajah Kai, "Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan suami adik kesayanganku ini." Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh penekanan terutama di kata 'kesayanganku', sengaja ingin menyulut Kai lebih lanjut.

Ujung bibir Kai mengkerut membentuk senyuman miring, "senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sahabat terbaik istriku." Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut kesal ketika Kai menekankan kata istri.

Sehun terlihat sangat senang berada di sisi Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Chanyeol, membuat Kai gatal ingin menarik Sehun ke sisinya, dan itu ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sehun," nada suara Kai memperingatkan, "kau istriku sekarang, bukankah lebih baik kau tetap berada di sisiku, hm?"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum ia kembali melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Kai, "a-ah, maaf, aku hanya belum terbiasa—"

Raut wajah Chanyeol menggelap, seakan-akan pemuda itu siap membunuh Kai kapanpun ia siap, namun Kai hanya tersenyum santai sambil mengeratkan pelukan tangan Sehun di lengannya. "Maka kau harus terbiasa."

.

"Kai," suara sang ayah membuat Kai menoleh dari pemadangan balkon kamarnya.

Tuan Kim melangkah maju untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang putra, "bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menikah?"

Kai menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum menjawab, "baik, sepertinya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pemandangan di depannya, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata apapun yang akan mengalir keluar dari mulut sang ayah nanti.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini," Tuan Kim menarik bahu sang putra agar Kai sekarang berhadapan dengan wajahnya, "tapi aku butuh kau untuk melakukan suatu hal lagi."

Kai menatap tepat di mata sang ayah, kegelisahan mulai menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. "Apa?" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu dengan gugup.

"Aku membutuhkan cucu."

Dunia seakan-akan berhenti berputar di sekeliling Kai, "a-apa?"

Tuan Kim mengucapkan setiap kata dengan perlahan, cara itu semakin membuat Kai merasa pusing, "seorang cucu, Kim Kai. Seorang penerus keluarga Kim."

Dan Kai merasa masa depannya hancur saat itu juga.

.

"Dengar, Sehun." Kai berjalan mundar-mandir dengan gelisah di hadapan Sehun yang terduduk di kasur kamar hotel yang disediakan oleh orang tua mereka untuk melaksanakan malam pertama mereka. "Tidak ada di antara kita berdua yang menginginkan pernikahan ini, demi Tuhan aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang suami, tapi aku harus melakukan ini karena kehendak ayahku."

"Aku tahu," suara Sehun terdengar pelan, "aku juga mengerti mengapa kau melakukannya—"

"Sehun," Kai berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun yang sekarang sedikit terlonjak ke belakang karena kaget, "ayahku tidak hanya memintaku untuk menikahimu, tapi juga untuk memberikannya cucu."

Hening melanda kamar yang ditempati oleh Sehun dan Kai. Kai masih berdiri dengan gelisah sementara Sehun kelihatan lebih pucat di banding biasanya.

Kai menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia membiarkan lengan kanannya terangkat dan menutupi mata dan dahinya, deru nafasnya kasar, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi Sehun lagi setelah ini.

"Ini ide yang bodoh, aku tahu. Lupakan saja, aku akan berbicara dengan ayahku nanti—"

"Tidak." Baru kali ini Kai mendengar suara Sehun setegas itu, "aku akan melakukannya, Kai. A-aku…" Sehun menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup, "aku bersedia mengandung anakmu."

Kai terlonjak bangun dari sofa dan melotot ke arah Sehun yang sedang tertunduk dalam di atas kasur, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan berkata seperti itu, sangat tidak mungkin. "K-kau serius?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan lalu menatap Kai dengan gugup, "Y-ya."

"Kenapa…" Suara Kai menghilang di akhir kata.

"Karena ayahku juga mengatakan hal yang sama?" jawab Sehun ragu.

Kai bangkit dari sofa dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur, tempat dimana Sehun berada. Ia lalu berlutut di hadapan lelaki pirang itu, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun menggigil di bawah sentuhan tangan Kai.

"Harus kau ketahui, aku melakukan semua ini tanpa dasar cinta. _I don't give a damn about love_. Jadi, jangan harap aku akan bermain lembut."

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana malam pertamamu?"

Dahi Kai mengkerut ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Soojung kepadanya. "Aku kira kau tidak mau membahas ini."

Wanita yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Kai itu mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi leher Kai, " _but I'm curious,_ Kim. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya dua orang lelaki bercinta."

Kai membawa sebuah botol alkohol mendekati mulutnya, dan meminum isinya. " _believe me_ , kau tidak mau tahu." Ia lalu melempar botol alkohol itu kesembarang arah sebelum menghela nafas kasar. "Aku juga tidak akan mau melakukannya jika saja pria tua itu tidak mengancam akan membiarkan ibuku terlantar begitu saja di rumah sakit."

" _What a good son_." Soojung berkata dengan nada mencibir.

Kai menatap Soojung dengan alis yang terangkat, " _So? That's all?_ Kau mengajakku bertemu di sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Hmm…" jari-jari Soojung bergerilya di pundak Kai, "kau terlihat stress sekarang, mau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" ia tersenyum penuh makna ke arah lelaki tan itu.

Kai berdiri sambil mengangkat Soojung di dalam gendongannya, " _my pleasure."_

 _._

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak pernikahan Kai dan Sehun di selenggarakan, sekarang Kai sedang berdiri di hadapan cermin, dengan setelan hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan betapa mengerikan kondisinya saat ini, ia tidak bisa tidur beberapa malam belakangan ini, atau lebih tepatnya belum terbiasa tidur satu ranjang dengan orang lain. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun berusaha tidur sejauh mungkin dari Kai—lelaki pirang itu menempatkan dirinya sendiri di ujung kasur dan tidak bergerak hingga pagi menjelang.

Kai menghela nafas kasar, hari ini adalah hari dimana hasil pemilihan sang ayah akan di umumkan. Tuan Kim sudah berpesan kepadanya untuk hadir dan membawa Sehun ke acara itu. Mayor Oh dan istrinya pun akan datang. Maka dari itu, ia dan Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendatangi acara penting bagi sang ayah.

"Sudah siap?"

Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamar mereka menggunakan setelan putih yang membuatnya semakin bersinar. Dalam hati, Kai mengomentari bahwa Sehun terlihat lebih berwarna jika ia memakai setelan hitam, namun ia tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya itu.

Namun, ekspresi wajah pemuda pirang itu mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus di sampaikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai langsung.

Sehun berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Kai, sementara lelaki yang lebih tua itu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung. Kai melirik ke arah kedua tangan Sehun yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh lelaki itu, dan ketika Sehun mengulurkan sebuah kertas dari balik tubuhnya kepada Kai, ia dengan segera merebut kertas itu dari tangan Sehun dan membacanya.

" _I'm pregnant._ "

.

"…ini adalah hari yang sangat menggembirakan bagiku, di samping karena aku terpilih untuk menjadi wali kota Seoul yang baru, putraku ini juga memberikan kabar gembira tersendiri untuk kami sekeluarga. Istri dari putraku, Kim Sehun, yang baru di nikahkan oleh putraku seminggu yang lalu kini sedang hamil anak pertama mereka…"

Kai menggeram pelan ketika melihat sang ayah yang sedang berdiri di atas podium, berkoar-koar untuk berpidato akan kemenangannya. Ia juga dapat melihat Sehun yang berada di pelukan sang ibu, dan Tuan Oh yang menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki itu dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Mereka pasti sangat senang dengan kehadiran seorang calon cucu, Kai membatin.

"Wow man, kau sangat hebat di ranjang, pasti." Chen, teman satu universitas Kai dulu datang dan merangkul Kai dengan erat. "Hanya dalam waktu seminggu langsung bisa menghamili istrimu." Pemuda itu lalu bersiul, bermaksud untuk menggoda Kai.

"Hentikan," gerutu Kai. "Ini aku lakukan demi ibuku."

"Aw, _come on, man_! Harus ku akui bahkan aku iri denganmu yang sudah menikah, aku sudah lama menanti-nanti kapan aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, kau tahu?"

Kai seakan-akan baru saja terhempas dari surga ke neraka, selama ini tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun pemikiran akan dirinya menjadi seorang _ayah_. Kai bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya akan menikahi seseorang dan membangun sebuah keluarga. Pemikiran itu terasa mengerikan bagi Kai yang bahkan meskipun sudah menikah tetapi masih belum siap melepas masa lajangnya.

 _Menjadi seorang ayah, eh?_ Kai terkekeh masam dalam hati. _Sepertinya anak itu kurang beruntung untuk lahir sebagai anakku._

 _._

Selama kehamilan Sehun, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak pernah bertingkah aneh atau meminta hal yang tidak tidak. Atau setidaknya, _belum_.

Ada beberapa hal yang berubah dalam diri Sehun semenjak ia hamil, seperti misalnya ia tidur lebih dekat dengan Kai atau kulkas yang sekarang terisi penuh oleh minuman yang bernama bubble tea. Sehun juga berubah menjadi hiperaktif dan tidak mau duduk diam, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah mengecek seluruh ruangan rumah mereka dan jika ia menemukan bagian yang kotor, Sehun akan segera siap siaga untuk membersihkannya. Membuat Kai, yang saat itu pulang cepat dari kantornya, terkejut karena keadaan rumah mereka sangat rapih.

Nyonya Oh seringkali datang mengunjungi mereka, sekaligus membawa Sehun pergi mengunjungi dokter kandungan. Kai tidak pernah ikut, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Namun, diam-diam Kai penasaran bagaimana wujud calon anaknya itu di monitor usg.

"Kau terlihat biasa saja, Kim. Padahal kau akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi." Ujar Soojung ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu lagi.

"Hmm…" Kai bergumam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Soojung, "aku tidak begitu suka mengenai gagasan bahwa aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Benarkah?" Soojung bertanya, yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Kai. "Apa karena anak itu berasal dari rahim Sehun? Bagaimana jika aku yang hamil anakmu? Kau akan bersemangat?"

Kai menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bahu Soojung yang terekspos, matanya terpejam, berusaha untuk menikmati sensasi menggelitik yang muncul di perutnya, "mungkin."

Soojung tersenyum kecil.

.

"Kita harus pindah ke China," ujar Kai tiba-tiba, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Aku baru saja membangun cabang baru di China, dan karena cabang yang akan ku bangun adalah salah satu cabang terbesar yang ada di China, kita harus pindah ke sana."

Sehun melonjak kecil di atas sofa, "kapan kita akan pindah ke China?"

Kai membaca email dari bawahannya yang berisi jadwal pembukaan cabang baru perusahaannya di China, "minggu depan, kau punya waktu beberapa hari untuk bersiap-siap." Kai lalu menoleh untuk menatap Sehun, ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Kau… bisa bahasa China, kan?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, lalu mengambil segelas bubble tea dari atas meja. "Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku di China, jadi tentu saja bisa."

"Bagus." Kai mengangguk lalu ia berjalan untuk memasuki kamar mandi, bermaksud untuk membersihkan dirinya setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan.

Namun, perkataan Sehun selanjutnya membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak.

"Ah,iya! Kalau kita pindah ke China, itu artinya aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung lebih sering!"

.

Kehidupan baru mereka di China ternyata lebih mudah dari pada yang Kai bayangkan.

Guangzhou. Ternyata Sehun dulu tumbuh besar di kota ini, sehingga mereka tidak kesusahan untuk mencari alamat rumah baru mereka. Sehun punya ingatan yang menakjubkan.

Rumah baru mereka berukuran lebih besar di banding rumah lama mereka di Seoul. Rumah kali ini memiliki kolam renang di halaman belakang, dan taman yang luas. Sehun memekik girang ketika ia menemukan bahwa halaman rumah mereka cukup luas untuk bisa digunakan sebagai lapangan futsal kecil. Suatu kebiasaan baru lagi semenjak ia hamil, Sehun jadi menyukai sepak bola dan sering menonton pertandingan sepak bola hingga larut malam.

"Kai? Bisakah kita membangun lapangan futsal kecil di halaman rumah?" wajah Sehun bersinar ketika ia menanyakannya kepada Kai, sementara Kai hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Di hari ke-3, Sehun sudah bermain futsal dengan riang di halaman rumah mereka. Di dampingi beberapa maid yang kerap mengingatkan Sehun akan kandungannya jika lelaki itu sudah berlari cukup kencang. Kai lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk berenang, itu membantunya untuk melepas stress akan pekerjaan kantor. Dan tentu saja, membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun semakin melebar.

Hari ke-5, ketika Kai ingin berenang, ia menemukan sebuah ayunan terpasang rapih di dekat kolam renang. Ternyata Sehun sengaja memasang ayunan itu sebagai tempat ia bersantai jika ia kelelahan sehabis bermain futsal. Kai berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi Sehun dan ayunan itu dan tetap berenang seperti biasanya.

Harus Kai akui, kemampuan bahasa mandarinnya sangat payah. Sehun banyak membantunya ketika mereka pindah. Ia yang berkenalan dengan para tetangga mereka, berusaha bersikap ramah sementara Kai hanya berdiam diri di sebelahnya. Sehun jugalah yang membantu Kai menerjemahkan pesan-pesan yang berasal dari relasi bisnisnya yang berasal dari China. Setidaknya semua berjalan lancar dan damai, sampai akhirnya, pada hari ke-10, Chanyeol datang mengunjungi rumah baru mereka.

"Rumah yang indah, Tuan Kim." Ujar Chanyeol kala mereka bertemu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Kai singkat. Tidak mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

Semakin lama, Kai semakin sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Ia bahkan jarang pulang ke rumah, dan semakin mengabaikan Sehun yang usia kehamilannya juga semakin bertambah tua. Yang ada di pikiran Kai hanyalah kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah jarang bercukur, tidak menyadari sudah berapa malam ia tidak pulang ke rumah, juga tidak menyadari bahwa selama ia absen dari sisi Sehun, Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menemani lelaki pirang itu kemanapun ia pergi.

Sampai suatu malam, Kai berkesempatan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan mendapati Sehun sedang duduk menonton TV di ruang keluarga, tertawa sambil meminum segelas bubble tea di tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingat kau punya baju itu," ujar Kai dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sehun menunduk untuk menatap baju yang ia kenakan, "Oh? Ini? Chanyeol hyung yang membelikannya untukku, ia berkata—"

"Sehun," suara Kai terdengar tegas, membuat Sehun sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya. "Selama ini kau menghabiskan waktumu bersama lelaki lain?"

Lelaki pirang itu nampak gelagapan sebelum menjawab, "Chanyeol hyung sahabat baikku—"

"Aku tidak peduli jika ia sahabat baikmu atau bukan, tapi kau telah bepergian bersama lelaki lain tanpa seizinku, suamimu. Bukankah itu hal yang tidak patut dilakukan oleh seorang istri?"

Sehun terdiam sambil tertunduk dalam, Kai mendelik sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar mereka. "Tumbuhkanlah sedikit rasa hormat di dalam dirimu selama menjadi istriku."

.

"Jadi? Kai melarangmu untuk menemuiku lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk lesu, ia sedikit takut untuk bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol, takut jika ia ternyata telah menyakiti perasaan lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sehun masih sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol di banding harus berdiam diri di rumah sendiri, namun Kai itu suaminya, ia harus menaati perkataan Kai. Bagaimanapun juga.

 _Kim Kai sialan._ Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati. Ia sudah sangat senang ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun akan pindah ke China, yang berarti ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya berduaan bersama Sehun. Namun, ketika Sehun mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kai melarang Sehun untuk menemuinya lagi, sekujur tubuh Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh amarah.

"Tapi, Sehun, kau kesepian di rumah itu. Apa kau tidak bisa membujuk Kai?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap, ia tidak akan melepaskan Sehun semudah itu.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, andai saja ia berani untuk menyuarakan keinginannya kepada Kai, ia pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu sekali. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar menghampiri suaminya itu, Kai selalu memiliki aura yang mengintimidasi di sekitarnya.

"Sehun," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat, "kau sedang hamil, sedang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Kai tidak ada di sisimu, lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu, hm? Siapa yang akan memenuhi nafsu makanmu yang berlebih ini?"

"Hyung tidak usah khawatir, ada para maid yang berjaga di rumah itu—"

"Tapi, Hun—" Chanyeol berusaha untuk bertahan.

"Hyung." Suara Sehun yang penuh dengan keyakinan membuat Chanyeol bungkam. "Aku sudah besar sekarang, sudah menikah, aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus kau jaga kemanapun aku pergi, sekarang aku sudah memiliki Kai di sisiku sebagai suami. Dialah yang akan menggantikanmu menjagaku sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun berhasil menusuk Chanyeol tepat di ulu hatinya. Di remasnya perlahan kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di dalam genggamannya, seakan-akan ia menyalurkan kekuatannya kepada lelaki yang di cintainya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya, dengan senyum yang pernah membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang menyimpan berjuta-juta makna, yang tidak akan pernah Sehun ketahui.

.

Ketika masa kehamilan Sehun memasuki bulan ke-7, Kai pulang ke rumah dengan di sambut oleh Sehun yang sedang tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai bingung.

Sehun menjulurkan sebuah benda hitam tipis yang terlihat seperti foto, Kai merasa déjà vu, ia ingat saat ketika Sehun menyodorkannya kertas yang berisi keterangan kehamilan lelaki itu berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Namun sekarang yang bisa ia lihat di foto itu adalah, sebuah gumpalan kecil berwarna putih yang terlihat seperti gambaran seorang bayi.

Kai menahan nafasnya.

"Seorang putra." Suara Sehun sarat akan kebahagiaan. "Kau akan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Seorang penerus."

 _Seorang penerus_. Kai membatin. Ini kah yang di inginkan ayahnya? Setelah anak itu lahir, lalu apa? Haruskah Kai melihatnya tumbuh lalu melatihnya agar bisa menjadi seperti dirinya? Seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana pertumbuhan sang anak di dalam kandungan istrinya hampir 7 bulan lamanya?

Kai jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan ayahnya dulu ketika berada di posisi yang sama dengannya seperti sekarang. Apakah ayahnya kaget? Sedih? Senang? Bahagia? (Kai meragukan dua opsi terakhir, karena ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat ayahnya tertawa). Apakah ayahnya dulu bersuka cita ketika menyambut kehamilan ibunya? Ketika ibunya hamil dirinya, apakah ayahnya selalu berada di sisi ibunya? Atau selali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Atau bahkan ketika sang ibu melahirkan, apakah ayahnya menemani sang ibu?

Dalam diam, Kai menyerahkan foto itu kembali ke tangan Sehun, yang langsung di terima oleh Sehun dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Jaga kandunganmu baik-baik." Dengan itu, Kai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sehun yang tertunduk di ruang tamu.

.

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda, Tuan Kim. Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau ternyata sangat kompeten dalam menjalankan usahamu. Kau bahkan sudah melampaui semua pencapaian ibumu dulu."

Kai tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian yang di berikan oleh Wu Liuhua, seorang partner bisnis yang paling penting baginya di China ini. Liuhua, atau yang akrab di sapa Henry, adalah seorang pebisnis muda yang kehebatannya sudah tidak di ragukan lagi. Mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa tahun, yang menyebabkan keduanya cepat akrab. Ia baru saja melahirkan putra pertamanya dengan seorang penyanyi terkenal, Zhoumi, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sampaikan salamku kepada Zhoumi-ge." Ujar Kai, lalu ia dan Henry saling berjabat tangan. "Dan siapa nama putramu tadi?"

"Yifan." Ujar Henry dengan bangga.

Kai mengangguk, "sampaikan juga salamku untuk Yifan." Tiba-tiba mereka berdua di kagetkan dengan pintu ruang rapat yang terbuka dengan cukup keras oleh sekretaris Kai, Fei.

"Fei? Ada apa? Sudah ku bilang, aku sedang bertemu dengan tamu—"

"Tuan," suara Fei terdengar penuh dengan kecemasan, membuat Henry sedikit was-was dan tubuh Kai menegang. "Aku baru saja menerima telfon dari Tuan Park, ia berkata bahwa istri Anda sekarang sedang di larikan ke rumah sakit, istri Anda akan segera melahirkan."

.

Kai terduduk di depan ruang melahirkan dengan lesu, di depannya ada Henry yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa perawat. Mereka berdua berhasil sampai di rumah sakit menggunakan mobil Henry, karena Kai terlalu lamban dalam bertindak. Henry segera menyetir mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, namun Kai terlalu shock untuk menyadarinya. Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di dalam rumah sakit, dengan Chanyeol yang menyambut mereka.

"Selamat, Kim." Suara berat Chanyeol berhasil menyadarkan Kai dari kagetnya. "Putramu lahir dengan sehat, Sehun juga sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan proses lahiran, didampingi olehku." Tangan Kai mengepal mendengar kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Ruang 405." Jawab Chanyeol dengan enggan, lalu lelaki caplang itu melangkah menjauhi Kai di koridor rumah sakit.

Ketika Kai membuka pintu kamar rawat inap Sehun, ia terkejut ketika melihat kedua orang tua Sehun sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Kai…" Nyonya Oh adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaannya di ruangan itu.

Mata Kai mendarat kepada sosok Sehun yang terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit, kedua bola mata yang selalu menatap Kai dengan pandangan berharap itu sekarang tertutup rapat. Dadanya naik turun dengan perlahan, menandakan bahwa ia masih bernafas dengan tenang. Kai terkejut ketika ia baru melepaskan nafas yang sedari ia tahan ketika Nyonya Oh memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oh…Kai…" Nyonya Oh mengelus-ngelus punggung Kai dengan penuh kasih sayang, "terima kasih…"

Kai membalas pelukan sang ibu mertua itu dengan agak canggung, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Sehun yang masih terbaring di atas kasur. Kemudian, giliran Tuan Oh yang menghampirinya, ayah Sehun itu hanya menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan bangga lalu berkata, "ayahmu akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Perkataan Tuan Oh menyadarkan Kai, "ibuku…" ia terlihat kalang kabut. "a-apakah ia tahu?"

Nyonya Oh mengangguk sambil mengelap air mata yang mengaliri sisi wajahnya, "namun ibumu tidak bisa ikut ke sini, dokter tidak mengizinkannya."

Kai tersenyum kecil.

.

Ketika semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang inap Sehun (termasuk Henry dan Chanyeol), Nyonya Oh segera memanggil seorang suster untuk membawakan bayi yang baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu itu ke dalam ruangan. Sehun sadar tak lama kemudian, yang langsung mendapat pelukan kasih sayang dari Nyonya Oh. Dan ketika pintu kamar inap itu terbuka, seorang perawat masuk sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di dalam buaiannya.

Kai yang sedang duduk di sebelah kasur Sehun bahkan tidak berkedip sekalipun ketika sang perawat memindahkan bayi itu ke tangan Sehun. Seakan-akan mengetahui bahwa ia sedang berada di gendongan sang ibu, bayi itu menggeliat kecil lalu membuka matanya pelan.

"Luhan," gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum menatap sang bayi. "Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Luhan."

"Luhan?" Kai membeo.

Sehun mengangguk, "Kim Luhan."

Bayi Luhan tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Sehun, ia lalu menguap kecil dan menutup matanya kembali, melanjutkan tidurnya. Nyonya Oh berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan mengelus kepada kecil Luhan yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

"Luhan itu bayi yang sangat pintar," ia berkata dengan bangga. "Ia hanya menangis sekali, dan tidak protes ketika harus di beri asi orang lain."

"Tentu saja, bu. Luhan itu putraku." Ujar Sehun.

"Kai." Suara Tuan Kim membuat Kai akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. "Bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Kai mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah sang ayah keluar dari kamar inap Sehun.

"Kerja bagus, nak." Ucap Tuan Kim ketika mereka sudah berada di luar. "Aku akan kembali ke Korea dan menyebarluaskan berita bagus ini."

"Setelah ini apa?" tanya Kai datar, "aku sudah menuruti semua perintahmu, menikahi Sehun, memberikanmu cucu sebagai penerus, lalu apa?"

Tuan Kim mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, "selanjutnya terserah kau, kau bisa saja menceraikan Sehun kalau mau, tapi kau harus menjaga agar anak kalian tetap berada di bawah hak asuh kau. Anak itu akan menjadi aset yang berharga bagi keluarga kita nanti." Tuan Kim berujar dingin.

Kai hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi perkataan ayahnya dengan apa.

.

Benar kata Nyonya Oh, Luhan adalah bayi yang sangat pintar. Luhan tidak pernah menangis di tengah malam, ia tidak pernah membuat kedua orang tuanya terbangun di tengah malam hanya karena tangisannya. Ia selalu bangun jam 7 pagi, tepat setelah Kai berangkat kerja sehingga ia tidak mengganggu sang ayah yang sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor. Nyonya Oh sempat tinggal beberapa bulan di China untuk mendampingi Sehun merawat bayi Luhan. Kai terpaksa harus pulang cepat ke rumah, tidak ingin membuat sang mertua curiga.

Luhan tumbuh dengan cepat, kini usianya sudah 8 bulan. Dan Kai baru pertama kali menggendong sang putra ketika Sehun memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ketika Kai menggendong Luhan untuk pertama kalinya selama 8 bulan, ia terkejut betapa ringannya tubuh Luhan di dalam gendongannya. Kai juga baru menyadari bahwa semua yang ada di diri Luhan mengingatkan dirinya akan Sehun dan dirinya sendiri, kulit anak itu putih seputih kulit Sehun, hidung dan telinganya juga, sisanya adalah warisan dari Kai. Mata hampir bulat dan bibir penuh itu, Kai merasa ngeri ketika ia menyadari betapa mirip dirinya dengan anak yang berada di gendongannya ini.

Sayang, itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Kai menggendong sang putra di lengannya.

Ketika Luhan akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pertamanya di Korea, Kai tidak bisa ikut dengan alasan akan ada pertemuan dengan pemimpin perusahaan cabang Singapore di China. Alasan yang dapat di terima oleh Sehun karena pada saat itu memang sedang ada masalah dengan cabang perusahaan mereka yang berada di Singapore. Namun, ketika Kai kembali seminggu kemudian, bukannya membawa hadiah untuk ulang tahun sang putra, Kai malah membawa sebuah berita yang membuat Sehun resah.

"Aku harus tinggal beberapa bulan di Singapore, keadaan di sana sangat kacau, aku tidak bisa mengatasinya dari kejauhan seperti ini."

Sehun, sambil menggendong Luhan yang sedang tertidur, bertanya kepada Kai dengan ragu. "Apakah kami boleh ikut?"

"Tidak." _Sudah pasti_. "Kau dan Luhan tetap di sini. Luhan masih terlalu kecil untuk bepergian jauh."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas kecil mendengar perkataan sang suami.

Beberapa bulan yang Kai katakan ternyata berubah menjadi 3 tahun lamanya. Ketika Kai kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Korea, ia mendapati bahwa sang putra bahkan sudah lancar berbicara baik bahasa Korea maupun bahasa Mandarin.

"Papa!" ujar Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar ketika ia mendapati Kai berdiri di ambang pintu rumah mereka, Kai sedikit terkejut ketika Luhan mengenali dirinya yang 3 tahun belakangan ini menghilang.

Luhan kecil memeluk kaki sang ayah dengan erat, menyalurkan semua kerinduan yang selama ini ia pendam. Kai menepuk-nepuk kepala sang putra dengan canggung.

"K-kai…" Kai menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sehun," tatapan mata Kai menusuk Sehun tepat di jantung lelaki itu, " _I'm home_."

.

"Hmm… kau tidak berubah, Kim. Waktu tidak mengubah penampilanmu." Ucap Soojung sambil membelai sisi wajah Kai.

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "benarkah?"

Soojung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai hingga lelaki itu bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya, "mungkin sedikit lebih tampan dari sebelumnya." Kai tertawa mendengarnya.

"Terakhir kali aku mendengar kabar tentangmu," Kai membalikkan posisi duduknya hingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Soojung, "kau hamil, benarkah itu?"

Guratan kesal muncul di wajah wanita itu, "aku aborsi. Aku tidak mau mengandung anak seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku cintai."

Kai terdiam mendengarnya, Soojung lalu melanjutkan, "bagaimana dengan istrimu? Ia sudah melahirkan, bukan?"

"Seorang putra," tanpa sadar sudut bibir Kai terangkat ketika ia teringat betapa menggemaskannya tingkah laku Luhan di rumah. "Kim Luhan."

"Luhan, eh?" Soojung menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kai, "nama yang bagus." Ia bergumam.

"Sehun yang mengusulkannya."

Soojung menatap Kai dengan alis terangkat, "lalu? Sekarang apa? Kau masih bertahan dengan lelaki itu?"

Kai mengangkat bahunya malas, "setidaknya hanya sampai Luhan tumbuh cukup besar untuk menjadi penerus keluargaku." Ia meneguk segelas wine sampai habis, lalu menuangkan cairan anggur dari botol ke gelasnya lagi hingga penuh.

Soojung mencibir lalu menyalakan rokok yang berada di bibirnya, ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke arah Kai, membuat lelaki itu mengernyit kesal. "Masih butuh beberapa tahun lagi agar anak itu cukup umur, Kim. Aku tidak akan tahan menunggu selama itu."

Dengan tidak sabar, Kai menarik batang rokok itu dari bibir Soojung lalu melumat bibir wanita itu dengan cepat dan kasar sebelum ia menghisap rokok itu dengan mulutnya sendiri, " _patient, babe_. Kau akan mendapatkanku sebentar lagi."

.

Sehun sangat bersyukur untuk memiliki Luhan sebagai anaknya. Luhan bisa di bilang anak yang terlalu jenius dibanding dengan anak-anak lain yang seumurannya. Ia tidak pernah bertanya kepada Sehun, mengapa 'papa' tidak pernah memeluk atau menggendongnya seperti papa papa yang lain. Ia juga tidak pernah bertanya kepada perginya Kai selama 3 tahun belakangan ini (Luhan cukup jenius untuk mengetahui seluruh kejadian yang ia alami selama ia masih kecil). Yang anak itu lakukan hanya bermain dengan segudang mainan yang dibelikan Uncle Chanyeol kepadanya setiap lelaki caplang itu datang berkunjung, dan buku-buku cerita bergambar yang di berikan oleh Grandma dan Grandpa kepadanya. Sehun tidak bisa meminta lebih untuk hal ini.

Kai masih jarang pulang ke rumah mereka, menyisakan Sehun sendiri tidur di kasu mereka. Sehun sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, bukannya ia mengharapkan agar Kai pulang lalu memeluknya atau apa, Sehun hanya tidak mau terjebak di dalam harapannya sendiri.

Sementara Chanyeol, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea semenjak ulang tahun Luhan yang pertama. Ia mengisi kekosongan Kai di sisi Luhan selama lelaki itu tinggal di Singapore. Chanyeol yang mengajak Luhan pergi untuk membeli mainan pertamanya, ia menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan pertama kali melangkahkan kaki kecilnya di lantai tanpa bantuan dari Sehun ataupun dirinya, ia juga pula yang menjadi saksi ketika Luhan berbicara untuk pertama kalinya.

"Papa." Begitu kata Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan.

 _Andai saja aku memang papa-mu_. Chanyeol tersenyum pedih.

Jadi, secara teknis, Chanyeol-lah yang selalu berada di sisi Luhan, menyaksikan pertumbuhan anak itu, pekerjaan yang harusnya di lakukan oleh Kai. Namun lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya selama 3 tahun.

Semenjak kepulangan Kai dari Singapore, Chanyeol dengan berat hati menyadari perubahan di mata Sehun. Mata yang selama 3 tahun ini selalu memancarkan kesenduan, sakit, bahkan kerinduan ketika menatap Luhan, kini semua pancaran itu telah digantikan oleh pancaran kebahagiaan. Senyum Sehun kini berkali-kali lebih cerah di banding sebelumnya, dan itu semua dikarenakan oleh seorang pria (berengsek, menurut Chanyeol) yang bernama Kai.

Dan ketika Chanyeol menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ketika Sehun menyambut kepulangan Kai dengan pelukan erat, Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kai dan Sehun yang masih berpelukan erat di depan pintu rumah mereka. Sambil menatap langit yang sudah mulai berwarna kelabu, derai tawa pahit keluar dari mulutnya.

 _That should be me._

.

"Baba!" Luhan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan terburu-buru memasuki dapur rumahnya, menuju ke arah Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "Lihat apa yang Ibu Guru berikan kepadaku!"

Sehun berjongkok untuk mengambil secarik kertas yang di bawa oleh Luhan, di situ terlihat gambar 3 orang lelaki dengan tulisan "Baba, Lulu, Papa" di bawahnya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya di hadapan sang putra. Luhan, masih dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, menunjuk gambar 5 buah bintang yang berada di pojokan kertas tersebut.

"5 bintang! Nilai sempurna!"

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan bangga, "anak baba pintar sekali!" ia melepas pelukan mereka lalu menyerahkan kembali kertas itu ke tangan Luhan, "nah, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, bersiap-siap untuk makan malam karena papa akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Siap!" Luhan memberikan Sehun hormat sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku putranya yang menggemaskan itu sebelum berbalik untuk menyelesaikan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Namun, selama memasak ia tidak bisa konsentrasi sedikitpun, ingatannya melayang kembali ke gambar yang di tunjukkan oleh Luhan tadi. Sehun terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan tidak pernah melupakan Kai sebagai papanya, padahal Kai hampir tidak pernah berada di sisi anak itu. Selalu Chanyeol yang menemani anak itu, bahkan ketika pertama kali berbicara, Luhan malah menunjuk Chanyeol dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'papa'. Sehun memejamkan matanya kala mengingat insiden itu.

"Kai…" Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Luhan membutuhkanmu…"

.

8 tahun berlalu dengan cepat bagi Sehun maupun Kai.

Kini, Luhan sudah berubah menjadi seorang anak lelaki yang tampan seperti Kai dan cantik seperti Sehun di saat yang bersamaan. Hobinya bermain futsal (Kai kembali teringat masa-masa Sehun ketika hamil Luhan, betapa ia menyukai sepak bola waktu itu) dan ia bahkan di tunjuk sebagai kapten tim futsal di sekolahnya. Semua orang menyukainya, Luhan berhasil menyabet semua penghargaan sekolah dengan prestasinya, namun semua itu tetap saja tidak berhasil membuat Kai 'melirik' sang putra.

Sehun masih berteman dekat dengan Chanyeol, yang terkadang membuat Kai kesal. Namun, itu tidak menghentikan Chanyeol agar tetap mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari, ada perang dingin yang terjadi di antara kedua lelaki itu.

Lalu, ketika Luhan berumur 16 tahun, ia dengan malu-malu berkata kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia sedang menyukai seseorang di sekolahnya.

"Namanya, Minseok." Luhan berkata dengan wajah memerah. "Dia wakil kapten tim futsalku."

Sehun menyambut kabar itu dengan suka cita sementara Kai hanya memasang ekspresi acuh tak acuh.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan berpacaran dengan Minseok.

Minseok sebenarnya pernah Luhan ajak untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, namun saat itu hanya ada Sehun di rumah, Kai sedang melakukann perjalanan bisnis ke Prancis dan akan pulang minggu depan. Sehun dengan ramah menyambut Minseok, membuat lelaki itu merasa seperti sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Mereka makan malam bersama, sambil membicarakan hal-hal lucu seperti kekonyolan masa kecil Luhan, tertawa bersama hingga lupa waktu.

"Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya," ujar Sehun ketika Minseok pamit undur diri, "kau harus bertemu dengan ayah Luhan yang satu lagi."

"Tentu saja," ujar Minseok dengan sumringah.

2 tahun kemudian, Luhan akhirnya merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-18, itu artinya ia sudah legal.

Ia masih berpacaran dengan Minseok sampai sekarang, hubungan mereka bahkan semakin romantis seiring berjalannya waktu. Terkadang membuat Sehun sedikit iri dengan hubungan sang putra dengan kekasihnya. Namun, kali ini Luhan ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumah, hanya bersama sang baba—atau mungkin juga dengan sang papa. Tapi, Kai tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Putra kecilku sudah besar sekarang," ujar Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Luhan ketika anak itu selesai meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunnya. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku masih menggendong-gendongmu dengan kain."

"Baba…" Luhan memutar matanya bosan ketika melihat sang baba yang mulai mendramatisir keadaan. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memakan kue itu bersama sambil bercanca-canda dan tertawa, tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di artikan.

"Luhan." Suara Kai tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengaran Sehun dan Luhan, "selamat ulang tahun, nak."

Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar, ia tidak menyangka sang papa akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. "Terima kasih, papa."

Kai mengangguk singkat, lalu melemparkan sebuah map ke meja makan. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan Luhan agar anak itu segera membuka map itu. Luhan, dengan semangat membuka map itu, mengira bahwa sang papa akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Namun, senyumannya luntur dalam sekejap ketika ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas kertas itu.

"A-apa ini, papa?"

"Proposal pernikahan," Kai berkata dengan tajam, "Luhan, aku ingin kau putus dengan kekasihmu dan menikahi putra pewaris Wu Corp., Wu Yifan. Itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

.

"Baba?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah papa membenciku?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "tidak, sayang. Papamu hanya—" Sehun terdiam untuk menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Kai. "yah, dia memang seperti itu. Tapi percayalah, ia melakukan semua ini karena ia menyayangimu." Sehun berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan keraguan di dalam suaranya.

Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang merah dan sembap sehabis menangis, "apakah baba dan papa menikah juga karena perjodohan seperti ini?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kalian saling mencintai?"

Pertanyaan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun bungkam seribu bahasa.

.

Pernikahan Luhan dan Yifan berlangsung sangat mewah, hasil rancangan dari Henry itu sendiri. Mereka melaksanakan acara pernikahan itu di China, tepatnya di Guangzhou. Banyak tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pernikahan itu, mulai dari para pejabat hingga para artis, semua datang dan menyalami kedua keluarga yang sekarang sudah bersatu itu.

Senyuman yang terpampang di wajah Luhan mengingatkan Sehun akan dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika ia dipaksa untuk menikahi Kai. Namun kali ini Sehun juga harus berpura-pura bahagia lagi, berpura-pura bahagia karena pernikahan sang putra yang sedang berlangsung, meskipun ia tahu, Luhan sangat hancur di dalam.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa kembali ke kamar duluan." Ucap Kai pelan.

"Aku tidak mengapa." Balas Sehun pelan, meskipun kepalanya terasa berputar. "A-aku rasa, aku akan mencari tempat duduk saja."

Acara selesai tepat pukul 12 malam. Luhan akan tinggal di China mengikuti Yifan yang selama ini memang tinggal di Guangzhou. Sementara Kai dan Sehun akan kembali ke Korea. Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan dengan penuh air mata, Sehun akhirnya menyusul Kai untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Suasana di dalam pesawat terasa sangat canggung meskipun mereka sudah menikah selama 18 tahun, Kai sibuk membaca majalah sementara Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanpa sadar Kai menaikkan volume suaranya kepada Sehun.

Sehun masih terlihat gelisah, namun tidak menjawab ucapan Kai. "Jawab!"

"A-aku—setelah ini, apa Kai?" Sehun menunduk, "a-aku tahu kau hanya akan bertahan denganku sampai Luhan sudah cukup umur untuk menjadi pewaris, dan sekarang Luhan bahkan sudah menikah dengan putra keluarga Wu. J-jadi, kau akan b-bercerai denganku?"

Kai memijat pelipisnya mendengar penuturan Sehun, jadi selama ini Sehun sudah tahu, batinnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sehun dan malah menutup kedua iris matanya itu, mencoba untuk tidur dan menyingkirkan Sehun dari kepalanya.

.

Chanyeol dengan langkah ringan memasuki pekarangan rumah Sehun sambil bersenandung. Suasana hatinya kali ini sedang cerah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sehun, mengingat anak itu pasti akan kebosanan setengah mati karena tidak ada lagi Luhan yang biasa menemaninya. Ia menyeringai ketika tidak menemukan mobil Kai di garasi, itu artinya ia bebas berlama-lama dengan Sehun-nya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari mobil sambil membawa 2 bungkus bubble tea kesukaan Sehun. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, seakan-akan mendukung moodnya yang juga sedang baik. Namun, ia terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa pintu depan rumah Sehun tidak terkunci, padahal biasanya lelaki itu paling cerewet jika menemukan pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengintip terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki rumah itu.

Ia menelusuri rumah itu dengan perasaan was-was, rumah itu semakin terasa sepi semenjak Luhan tinggal di China bersama sang suami. Tidak ada satupun maid yang terlihat di rumah itu, membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir akan keberadaan Sehun. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek dapur, kamar mandi, halaman belakang, dan kamar Luhan, namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan apapun di dalam sama. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar Sehun dan Kai yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Mata Chanyeol menjadi cerah ketika ia menemukan Sehun sedang berbaring di kasurnya, nampaknya lelaki itu sedang tertidur. Jadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membangunkan lelaki itu dengan spontan, bermaksud untuk membuat Sehun kaget. Ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju kasur dan ketika sudah dekat dengan tubuh Sehun, Chanyeol dengan cepat menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun.

Namun Sehun tidak bergeming.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk membangunkan Sehun sekali lagi, sekarang sambil memanggil-manggil lelaki itu dengan namanya, namun Sehun tetap tidak bergerak dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol mulau curiga kalau Sehun tidak sedang tidur.

Ingatan Chanyeol lalu kembali ke masa ketika ia dan Sehun sedang duduk di bangku SMA, Sehun pernah beberapa kali kolaps di sekolah, membuat seisi kelas pecah. Setelah di periksa, ternyata Sehun mengalami radang otak atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Ensefalitis. Beruntung beberapa tahun belakangan, sepertinya penyakit itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari tubuh Sehun. Namun itu tidak melepas kemungkinan bahwa Sehun tidak akan terserang penyakit itu lagi.

Dengan kalut, Chanyeol segera menggendong Sehun dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya keselamatan Sehun, ia tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak benda yang ia tabrak ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, karena Chanyeol menyetir seperti orang kesetanan. Dan ketika sampai di rumah sakit, ia berteriak kepada semua perawat untuk segera menangani Sehun. Jantung Chanyeol hampir berhenti ketika ia melihat betapa pucatnya diri Sehun, ia akhirnya jatuh berlutut di depan pintu UGD, dan tidak pernah pemikiran untuk menghubungi Kai terlintas di kepalanya.

.

"Apakah Anda kerabat dari Kim Sehun?" tanya seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruang periksa Sehun.

Chanyeol segera berdiri tegak, "y-ya, saya kakaknya." Jawab Chanyeol ragu.

"Kondisi Tuan Kim sangat kritis saat ini, ia akan sadar mungkin besok, tapi daya tahan tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Bisa Anda ceritakan kepada saya apa saja yang telah di lalui oleh pasien selama beberapa bulan terakhir?"

"Uh…" Chanyeol tergagap, bingung harus menjawab apa karena ia tidak selalu berada di sisi Sehun selama beberapa bulan ini karena lelaki pirang itu harus mengurusi pernikahan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa saya bertemu dengan suami pasien?" tanya sang dokter itu ketika menyadari kebingungan Chanyeol.

 _Kai_. Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati. "Aku akan menelpon suaminya."

.

"Kim Kai…"

" _Hm…"_

"Datanglah ke rumah sakit Seoul, Sehun membutuhkanmu."

"…"

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Kau harus datang, Kim sialan. Cepat seret badanmu ke sini atau kau akan kehilangan Sehun selamanya."

.

Kai kini sedang terduduk di samping kasur rawat inap Sehun, sementara lelaki yang sedang ia pangdangi malah memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Kau punya penyakit itu…" suara Kai pecah, "kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kai lalu tersenyum lemah, "jika aku bilang kepadamu, apakah kau akan peduli?"

Kai terdiam.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sehun lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Keheningan melanda ruang kamar inap Sehun, lalu Sehun yang tidak tahan akan keheningan itupun akhirnya membuka suara. "Mereka bilang waktu hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, mungkin sebulan, jika aku beruntung." Kai hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan Sehun berbicara, "aku mungkin akan terdengar sedikit lancang jika mengatakannya, tapi, Kai? Bisakah kau menemaniku di rumah sakit ini? Setidaknya luangkanlah waktumu sedikit untukku, meskipun itu hanya satu menit."

Kai menatap tubuh Sehun yang semakin kurus dibandingkan pertama kali mereka bertemu, "baiklah."

Setidaknya Kai tidak menyesali perkataannya.

.

Hari ke-1.

"Apakah Luhan sudah tahu kalau aku masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun sambil memakan sarapannya.

Kai terbatuk kecil sebelum membetulkan posisi duduknya, "belum, aku tidak mau merusak acara bulan madunya bersama Yifan di Canada."

Sehun mengangguk kecil, rona di pipinya sudah kembali dan ia kelihatan jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Membuat Kai sedikit lega mengetahuinya.

.

Hari ke-2.

"Aku baru tahu kau dulu juga pernah menuntut ilmu di Yonsei." Ujar Kai pelan sambil menyodorkan sebuah apel kepada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa, "mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu dulu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau cukup populer di kalangan para wanita dulu, mereka selalu berbicara segala hal mengenaimu. Menyebalkan." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, hey, pada akhirnya aku yang beruntung dapat menikah denganmu dibanding para wanita itu."

.

Hari ke-3.

Kondisi Sehun memburuk di hari ke-3, ia harus mengalami muntah darah yang sangat banyak hingga membuat Kai kalap. Akhirnya lelaki tan itu dengan tergesa-gesa berlarian di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit sambil berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan para suster. Butuh waktu lebih dari 1 jam untuk memulihkan Sehun, tapi akhirnya lelaki pirang itu berhasil tertidur setelah dokter menyuntikan obat bius kepadanya.

Kai dengan lega membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan, matanya bergerilya lalu terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang tertidur dengan damai di atas kasur. Jarang bertemu Sehun membuat Kai baru menyadari sekarang betapa menawannya wajah Sehun. Rahang yang tegas, alis yang terukir sempurna di atas matanya, kulit seputih salju, Kai tidak begitu menikmati sentuhan tangannya di kulit Sehun ketika mereka melakukan seks belasan tahun yang lalu. Namun sekarang ia gatal ingin membelai Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

Kai tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

.

Hari ke-4.

Pagi ini, Sehun tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Sehun pingsan lagi, dan ada kemungkinan untuk bangun keesokan harinya. Kai hanya mengangguk dengan lesu ketika mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter. Ia juga sudah tidak memiliki gairah untuk sekedar berangkat kerja ke kantor, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya duduk dan memandangi wajah damai Sehun yang sedang tertidur.

Terkadang Kai membiarkan tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk membelai sisi wajah Sehun, ia bergetar ketika merasakan lembut kulit Sehun bersentuhan dengan kulit tangannya. Harus Kai akui, bahwa kulit Sehun bahkan lebih lembut dibandingkan dengan kulit Soojung.

Kai terkesiap ketika menyadari bahwa ia belum menghubungi wanita itu selama beberapa hari ini, namun ketika ia kembali menatap wajah Sehun, dengan segera Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Soojung dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi wajah sang istri.

.

Hari ke-5.

"Kondisi Tuan Sehun setelah terbangun dari pingsannya semakin memburuk, aliran oksigen sulit mengalir ke otaknya, sepertinya tersumbat, namun pasien menolak untuk melakukan terapi. Saya berharap, Anda sebagai suami dapat meyakinkan pasien untuk mengambil sesi terapi, demi kesembuhan dirinya sendiri."

"Sehun…" Kai menyentuh bahu Sehun yang sedang tidur membelakanginya, "cobalah terapi itu—"

"Tidak, Kai." Suara Sehun terdengar serak, "aku tidak mau."

"Ini demi kesembuhanmu—"

"Peduli apa kau?!" kini Sehun berbalik dan melotot ke arah Kai, "pada akhirnya aku akan mati, terapi itu hanya memperlambat kematianku." Ia berbisik di akhir kalimat.

.

Hari ke-6.

"Kai?" Kai mendongak dari hpnya dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan gugup.

"Ada apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Kai refleks.

Sehun terbatuk kecil sebelum menjawab, "uh… sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu untuk melakukan suatu hal."

Kai menarik kursi agar ia bisa duduk lebih dekat dengan Sehun, "apa?"

"Bisakah kau t-tidur denganku di atas ranjang malam ini? A-aku merasa kedinginan. Tapi ji-jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, a-aku—"

Tanpa sepotong kata apapun Jongin merangkak naik ke atas kasur Sehun lalu menempatkan tubuh ringkih Sehun di dalam pelukannya sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia bisa mendengar Sehun terkesiap kaget karena di perlakukan seperti ini secara mendadak, namun ia tidak memedulikannya. Kai mengelus-elus kepala Sehun hingga lelaki pirang itu pelan-pelan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah, Hun." Bisik Kai.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tertidur di dalam pelukan suaminya.

.

Hari ke-7.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Kim, namun sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Sehun. Pasien menolak untuk melakukan terapi dan meminum semua obat yang kami berikan. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Tuan Sehun."

Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, sementara Sehun sedang bersusah payah untuk menjaga dirinya agar tetap sadar. Deru nafas Sehun terdengar berat, seakan-akan lelaki itu selesai melakukan marathon berkilo-kilo meter jaraknya. Kai mengelus-elus tangan Sehun dengan ibu jarinya, berusaha untuk menenangkan sang istri, meskipun ia merasa jantungnya telah di renggut secara paksa dari tubuhnya ketika melihat Sehun tersiksa seperti ini.

"L-Luhan, s-sudah tahu?" tanya Sehun, Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menjadi beban untuk putra kesayanganku itu." Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lalu nafasnya tersengal-sengal lagi.

"Sehun, jangan paksakan dirimu." Bisik Kai.

"Tidak, Kai." Sehun mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," Sehun mendaratkan pandangannya tepat di mata Kai yang bersinar penuh dengan kekhawatiran, "aku mencintaimu."

Nafas Kai tercekat, dunianya seakan-akan runtuh di sekelilingnya seiring dengan deru nafas Sehun yang pendek-pendek.

"A-aku sudah mulai mencintaimu di detik ketika aku melihatmu memasuki gerbang Yonsei untuk pertama kalinya, bahkan sebelum kau menyadari keberadaanku aku sudah mencintaimu." Sehun berhasil menampilkan senyuman sebelum ia terbatuk keras dan Kai bangkit untuk menolongnya.

"Tidak, jangan tolong aku. Dengarkan aku sekarang." Sorot mata Sehun berubah menjadi tegas, Kai tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain duduk. "K-kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika orang tua kita menyuruh kita untuk menikah," mata Sehun menerawang, "k-kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika a-aku menjadi istrimu, alasan mengapa aku setuju untuk mengandung anakmu, Kai, itu simple, karena aku mencintaimu."

Kai mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun dengan seksama, tubuhnya terasa nyeri di berbagai sisi, seakan-akan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun berubah menjadi anak panah yang menyerangnya dari berbagai arah.

"T-tapi di sisi lain, a-aku juga membencimu, Kim Kai. Aku membencimu karena kau menelantarkan aku yang sedang hamil anakmu, aku membencimu yang bahkan tidak pernah melirik putramu barang sedetikpun, aku membencimu karena tidak pernah membiarkan Chanyeol hyung berada di sisiku padahal saat itu aku sedang sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku membencimu untuk segala hal, tapi yang paling utama aku membencimu karena kau semakin membuatku mencintaimu setiap harinya, bahkan hingga saat ini."

Sehun mengerang kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "terkadang aku berpikir mengapa aku tidak dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu berada di sisiku? Mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepadamu? _God, I hate you so much, Kim Kai_. Jika memang ada dunia lain setelah ini, aku berharap aku tidak akan jatuh cinta denganmu lagi."

Jantung Kai berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun. "Apa kau menyesalinya?"

Alis Sehun terangkat, bertanya.

Kai berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tetap stabil, "mencintaiku. Apa kau menyesalinya?"

Di luar dugaan, Sehun malah memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum. "Kai, mencintaimu adalah kesalahan terbaik yang pernah aku lakukan selama hidupku ini." Ia kemudian membuka kembali kelopak matanya, sambil menatap Kai, Sehun berkata. "Jaga Luhan untukku, cintaku. Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu Sehun menutup kedua matanya yang selalu memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan itu, selamanya, dengan senyuman yang terus terpasang di bibirnya.

.

Pemakaman Sehun di lakukan secara tertutup dan hanya di hadiri oleh sanak keluarga tertentu saja.

Luhan menangis meraung-raung ketika peti Sehun di turunkan ke dalam tanah, ia berakhir di pelukan Yifan yang menatap tanah dengan pandangan sendu. Chanyeol juga hadir di sana, mata lelaki itu bengkak sehabis menangis, namun sepertinya Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak begitu peduli dengan kehadiran Kai di sana.

Kai menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan pemakaman Sehun, ia tidak peduli jika bajunya basah karena air hujan, atau para bawahannya memanggil-manggil namanya dari kejauhan. Yang Kai lakukan hanyalah menatap langit dengan sendu lalu menghela nafas, "bahkan langit saja ikut bersedih atas kepergianmu, sayang. Berbahagialah di sana."

Kai lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemakaman, meninggalkan jejak kaki di tanah yang pasti akan segera terhapus oleh hujan.

.

Seminggu setelah pemakaman Sehun, keadaan Kai menjadi lebih buruk di bandingkan sebelumnya. Ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Soojung secara sepihak, tidak mengikuti rapat perusahaan dengan benar, dan bahkan sering tidak hadir untuk bekerja. Kai terlalu sibuk memandangi foto Sehun yang terpampang besar di kamar mereka, terlalu malas untuk bergerak, seakan-akan foto Sehun itu sudah mengikatnya agar ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Hingga pada suatu siang, Fei, sekretarisnya menelpon Kai dengan terburu-buru, membuat Kai mengerang dalam tidurnya dan mengangkat telpon itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Presidir! Gawat! Ada yang membocorkan file-file penting perusahaan ke internet dan awak media! Sekarag nilai saham kita menurun dan perusahaan kita berada di ambang kehancuran."

Kai menjatuhkan telponya ke kasur pada saat itu juga.

.

Ketika Kai sampai di ruang kerjanya, ia mendapati bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah meretas komputer pribadinya. Menggeram kesal, Kai berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali komputernya. Namun tidak berhasil, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah semua data-data penting perusahaanya hilang, lenyap tak berbekas.

Kai mendongak dari komputernya ketika mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Yifan sedang berdiri di sana, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, ayah mertua?" tanya Yifan.

Kai mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja kerjanya, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Wu?"

"Aku?" Yifan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "tentu saja datang untuk mengunjungi ayah mertuaku dan perusahaannya yang sudah berada di ambang batas kehancuran." Yifan menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, sir? Setelah pemakaman baba, Luhan selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar kami. Menolak untuk keluar, menolak untuk makan, menolak untuk melakukan semua hal." Yifan mulai berjalan mendekati Kai, "ketika aku berhasil membujuknya untuk keluar, ia malah melimpahkan semua keluh kesahnya kepadaku. Betapa ia membenci papanya karena tidak pernah ada di sisinya dari dulu, ia membenci kau yang tidak pernah peduli dengan babanya, ibunya tercinta."

Perasaan bersalah membuncah di dada Kai, "lalu?"

"Lalu," Yifan tersenyum. "Ia bertanya kepadaku apakah aku mencintainya, lalu ku jawab tentu saja, dan Luhan berkata, 'kalau kau mencintaiku, kau akan melakukan apapun untukku kan? Termasuk jika aku memintamu untuk membunuh papaku?'"

Tubuh Kai menegang, seluruh badannya terasa kaku ketika Yifan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jas yang ia kenakan dan mengarahkannya kepada Kai.

"Aku mencintai istriku dengan tulus, kau tahu? Tidak seperti kau yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintai istrimu padahal ia selalu mencintaimu. Kau hanya terpaku pada seorang wanita yang bernama Jung Soojung tanpa mengetahui ada sesuatu yang gelap di balik wanita itu."

 _Tidak mungkin…_

"Ya." Yifan seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Kai, "Soojung yang membantu kami untuk membobol database perusahaanmu, itu mudah karena selama ini sebenarnya ia juga sudah lelah denganmu. Dan, oh ya, Chanyeol juga memberikan sedikit bantuan." Yifan tersenyum licik. " _Any last words before you die, old man?"_

Kai menghirup nafas dengan pelan, ingin menikmati rasanya hidup sebelum mati di tangan menantunya sendiri. Kai dengan perlahan mengangkat dagunya dan berkata, "jaga putraku untukku, Yifan."

Yifan tersenyum miring sebelum menarik pelatuk, " _my pleasure._ "

Kai menutup matanya, kegelapan siap menariknya lebih dalam.

.

 _Jika kau diberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya sekali lagi, apakah kau akan mengambilnya?_

Tentu saja.

.

"ugh…" Kai terbangun dengan kepala yang berputar hebat. Cahaya terang menyilaukan matanya hingga ia sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat. Ia mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk menghalau cahaya yang menyakitkan itu, namun sebelum ia sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi, sebuah suara familiar mengagetkannya.

"Astaga! Kau sudah sadar!"

Kai menoleh ke samping dan jantungnya seakan-akan meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya ketika ia melihat sesosok Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum berbisik, "S-Sehun?"

"K-kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, "a-apa yang terjadi?"

"M-maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menangkap bola yang di lempar oleh Luhan bukannya menghindar, sehingga membentur kepalamu—"

"T-tunggu, siapa katamu tadi? Luhan?" Kai memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, "d-dia ada di sini?"

Sehun terlihat ragu, "tentu saja, dia kan kapten tim futsak sekolah kita."

Mata Kai melebar hingga membentuk bulat sempurna, "HAH? SEKOLAH KITA?" sejak kapan putranya berada di sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya?

Kai merasa bersalah ketika ia melihat Sehun terkejut karena di bentak olehnya, "a-ah, k-kau tidak m-mungkin amnesia kan, Jongin?"

"Jongin?" Kai membeo, "siapa Jongin?"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan horor, sebelum ia berteriak. "KYAAAA JONGIN AMNESIA."

.

"Jadi, Jongin, katakan kepadaku apakah kau mengenalku?"

Kai menatap Chen di hadapannya dengan pandangan aneh, "Kau Chen, siapa lagi?"

Mata Chen melotot sempurna, "kau benar-benar amnesia!"

"Kalau kau bukan Chen, lalu kau siapa?" tanya Kai kesal.

"Aku Jongdae, bodoh." Chen—Jongdae itu mendengus kesal, "apa-apaan dengan nama Chen? Nama yang buruk."

Kai terdiam, ia baru tersadar dari 'pingsan' akibat insiden bola yang menimpuk wajahnya di lapangan tadi. Menurut para saksi mata, kejadian itu bermula ketika Luhan (Kai masih sulit membayangkan putranya berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya) melemparkan bola futsal ke arah Sehun yang malah menghindar sehingga bola itu dengan manisnya mendarat di atas wajah Kai.

Atau Jongin.

Entahlah, Kai tidak begtu peduli, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah sesosok lelaki bernama Sehun yang sedang bercanda dengan hebohnya dengan seorang lelaki caplang familiar yang tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol itu dimanapun dunianya akan selalu menjadi saingan Kai.

" _Oh my God, Jongin ! You're awake!"_ suara cempreng seorang perempuan membuat Kai terlonjak dan menoleh, itu Soojung.

"Soojung?! Kau juga?"

Soojung mengkerutkan dahinya dengan aneh, "siapa Soojung, _dumbass_! Aku Krystal!"

Kai tergagap untuk beberapa kali sebelum ia menoleh untuk mengambil minuman yang tadi di berikan oleh Ch—Jongdae kepadanya, dan hanya untuk menemukan Yifan sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yifan?!"

Yifan menatap Kai dengan bingung, " _seriously dude_? Kau mulai memanggil orang-orang dengan nama-nama aneh setelah bangun dari pingsanmu? Aku Kris, bukan Yifan _by the way_."

Sooj—Krystal menggebrak meja di hadapan Kai hingga semua orang yang berada di kantin menoleh ke arah mereka, "kau bahkan lupa namamu sendiri Jongin, _who the hell are Soojung, Yifan, and Chen huh?_ "

"Jongiiin," Kai melotot ketika mendengar suara putranya menyapa indera pendengarannya, lalu ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berat menubruknya dari samping, "maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak melempar bola itu kepada Sehun—"

" _Wait_ —Luhan?! Mengapa rambutmu menjadi coklat seperti ini? Kemana rambut pirangmu?"

Luhan, putranya itu (Kai masih berpikiran seperti itu) menatapnya dengan pandangan horor, "SEHUNNIE BENAR, JONGIN AMNESIA KYAAA."

.

"Maafkan aku…"

Kai menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau sudah ku maafkan, Sehun."

"Tapi tetap saja—" Sehun bungkam ketika dipelototi oleh Kai.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk-duduk di atap sekolah mereka, Kai, meskipun ia masih dalam kondisi kebingungan akan lingkungan barunya, sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menjadi gila dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya secara bersamaan seperti ini. Ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini Luhan bukanlah anaknya, Yifan bukanlah musuhnya (meskipun aneh rasanya melihat orang yang pernah membunuhmu sekarang menjadi sahabat terbaikmu), Chen masih tetap menjadi temannya hanya saja di dunia ini levelnya berubah menjadi sahabat, Krystal di dunia ini adalah kekasihnya, tidak mengejutkan.

Tinggal tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan Chanyeol?" Kai bertanya tiba-tiba.

Sehun melirik Kai dari ekor matanya, "dia kekasihku."

 _Sudah ku duga_. Kai tersenyum miris di dalam hati.

 _Jika memang ada dunia lain setelah ini, aku berharap aku tidak akan jatuh cinta denganmu lagi._

Kai tersenyum simpul sambil memperhatikan Sehun dari samping, angin membuat helaian rambut Sehun menutupi sebagian wajah lelaki itu. Penampilan Sehun masih sama seperti dulu, bahkan pirang rambutnya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Intinya, Sehun masih tetap menawan di mata Kai.

 _Kali ini aku yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku lagi, sayang_.

…..

Astaga, seharusnya saya belajar buat uas besok ;-;

Tapi malah bikin beginian ;_;


	2. Sequel

_warning(s) : roller-coaster feels, absurd, **Kai centric** , beda jauh sama yang sebelumnya, **gak jelas, gak jelas, GAK JELAS** , alur kecepetan, **SUICIDE SQUAD**! _

_pas adegannya Joker (Kai) sama Harley(Hunnie) disaranin sih sambil dengerin_ Kehlani - Gangsta

 _mendinng baca yang chapter sebelumya yaps, ntar gak ngerti kalo langsung baca yang ini ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _._

 _SUDAHLAH_

 _._

 _SAYA LELAH_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ENJOYYYYY THE MOST GAK JELAS FF_

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian bangunnya-Jongin-dari-pingsan-lalu-terkena-amnesia. Yang Kai lakukan saat ini hanya tidur terlentang di atas kasurnya, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam, sambil memikirkan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Kai tahu ia sekarang sudah berada di kehidupan kedua, ia tahu bahwa ia telah di berikan kesempatan kedua dengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk merebut kembali Sehun, lelaki itu nampaknya tidak memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan dirinya di dunia ini, namun yang membuat Kai ragu-ragu dalam melancarkan aksinya adalah janji Sehun kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia meninggal, bahwa ia berharap tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi kepada Kai di kehidupan selajutnya.

 _dan juga Chanyeol._

Lelaki caplang itu nampaknya sudah menjadi benalu yang melilit Sehun, dan 'mengganggu' usaha pendekatan yang akan Kai lakukan.

Stress dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kai memutuskan untuk berguling-guling di atas kasur sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di bantal. Ia mengerang cukup keras hingga membuat sang ibu menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Jongin! Kau kenapa?!"

Kai langsung mengangkat kepalanya, " _I'm fine, mom._ " Ia terdiam sebentar, " _just a little bit tired."_

Lalu Kai dapat mendengar gerutuan ibunya yang semakin lama semakin kecil, yang menandakan bahwa sang ibu sudah menjauhi kamarnya. Kai menghela nafas lagi, teringat akan ibu dan ayahnya yang meskipun wujudnya masih sama tetapi sifat mereka berdua sangat berkebalikan dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Ayahnya sekarang hanyalah karyawan perusahaan biasa yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, sementara ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga cerewet nan bawel yang senang memanjakan Kai.

Seminggu yang lalu, Kai hampir pingsan mendadak ketika ia pulang ke rumah dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya menatap dirinya dengan khawatir. Ia sudah menduga bahwa orang tuanya sudah mengetahui berita pingsannya dia di sekolah hingga terkena amnesia. Namun ia begitu terharu ketika ibunya menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, dan ayahnya yang hampir menyeret tubuhnya ke rumah sakit, ia belum pernah dikhawatirkan oleh kedua orang tuanya seperti ini dulu. Kai sukses membuat ayah ibunya semakin khawatir ketika ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pangkuan mereka.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan Ayah dan Ibu," isak Kai, "maafkan aku yang selama ini cuek dengan kalian, aku tahu ayah menginginkanku untuk menjadi penerusnya sebagai Walikota, tapi aku tidak mau—"

"Jongin…" Kai menatap ayahnya yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingung, "ayah tidak pernah menjadi Walikota…"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan sang ibu, dan menatap sang ayah dengan heran, "lalu, pekerjaan ayah sekarang apa?"

"Ayahmu hanya karyawan biasa, Jongin." Kali ini giliran sang ibu yang angkat bicara, Nyonya Kim menatap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan heran, "K-kau tidak benar-benar amnesia, kan?"

Kedua mata Kai mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bertanya kepada sang ibu, "jangan-jangan ibu di sini tidak memiliki perusahaan berlian?"

"P-perusahaan berlian?"

.

" _Dude,_ aku baru menyadari ada perubahan pada dirimu yang sekarang." Ujar Chen—Jongdae, ketika mereka sedang beristirahat di kantin, "kau sekarang sering memperhatikan Sehun dengan kedua matamu itu."

"Jangan bilang kau dendam dengannya!" kini Luhan yang angkat bicara, "padahal ini semua kan salahku!"

"Luhan," Kai tanpa sadar memanggil Luhan dengan nada yang sama ketika ia dulu melarang Luhan kecil melakukan sesuatu.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya, "kau mulai lagi, Jong."

Alis Kai terangkat, "mulai apa lagi?"

"Bertingkah seaakan-akan kau ayahku." Luhan cemberut.

 _Aku memang ayahmu, sialan_. Kai berusaha untuk mengabaikan Luhan.

"Oh!" pekikan Jongdae mengejutkan semua orang, "aku tahu!" ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan curiga, "kau mulai tertarik dengan Sehun, ya?"

"APA?!" suara Kris terdengar keras di telinga Kai, "bro! Kau sudah punya Krystal!"

Luhan memukul bahu Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan keras, "jangan mengagetkan kami dengan kedatanganmu, dong!"

Kris hanya tersenyum polos, membuat Kai merinding sendiri. Ia sadar bahwa semua orang yang ia kenal dulu, di sini memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Chen menjadi seorang yang ahli dalam mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia (sebelumnya, Chen bahkan harus menyogok dosen untuk lulus mata kuliahnya), Luhan menjadi seseorang yang…sangat ingin disebut _manly_ (padahal dulu Luhan adalah sesosok anak yang manis), Kris… _well_ …perubahan sifatnya di dunia inilah yang paling membuat Kai kaget, Kris bukanlah sesosok lelaki yang dulu pernah membunuh mertuanya sendiri, Kris di sini adalah seseorang yang diam, canggung, kikuk, pemalu dan gampang panik. Krystal juga, bukan lagi sesosok Soojung yang mengaborsi bayi yang sedang di kandungnya dulu, Soojung berubah menjadi sesosok wanita cerewet, berisik, berhati lembut namun garang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kim Jongin!" suara seorang wanita yang familiar menyapa telinga Kai. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Krystal sedang berdiri di depan pintu kantin dengan tangan di pinggangnya dan mata yang melotot penuh dengan amarah.

"Ow, Jongin sedang berada dalam masalah." Ujar Jongdae yang di sambut dengan tawa oleh Luhan dan Kris.

Sebelum Kai menanggapi Jongdae, Krystal tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya dan membanting setumpuk kertas yang terlihat seperti kertas lembar jawaban ulangan sekolah. Kai menatap tumpukan kertas itu dengan heran, sementara ketiga temannya itu melotot lebar melihat hasil ulangan-ulangan yang ternyata milik Kai.

"Ada apa dengan hasil ulanganku?" tanya Kai heran.

Raut wajah Krystal menjadi jengkel, "kau bertanya kepadaku ada apa?! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu?!"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan nilaiku," kata Kai masih keheranan, bukan salahnya ia mendapat nilai jelek seperti ini, salahkan ingatannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengingat pelajarannya ketika SMA dulu. Yang Kai ingat sekarang kan hanya bagaimana cara mengendalikan sebuah perusahaan berlian besar, bukannya pelajaran SMA.

Krystal tertawa sarkastik, "begitu? Aku tahu kau terkena amnesia atau apalah itu, aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi, KENAPA KAU JADI BODOH SEPERTI INI, HAH?"

Seisi kantin sontak terdiam ketika jeritan Krystal menggelegar ke sepenjuru kantin, sebagian orang mulai berbisik-bisik, dan sebagian lagi ada yang malah menonton aksi pertengkaran hebat di antara Kai dan Krystal, bahkan sampai ada yang merekamnya.

Kai menatap tumpukkan kertas di hadapannya dengan pandangan _blank_ , "a-aku dulu…pintar?"

Jongdae, Luhan dan Kris menatap Kai dengan pandangan horor, sementara Krystal kehilangan kata-kata, kelihatannya perempuan itu sudah siap pingsan kapan saja setelah mendengar perkataan Kai.

.

"Jadi, tema drama yang akan kita tampilkan tahun ini akan berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Kai menatap bosan seorang guru yang sedang berjalan mundar-mandir di atas sebuah panggung besar lengkap dengan tirai merah yang terikat di kedua sisi, persis seperti panggung opera. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa di dunianya yang baru ini ternyata ia mengkuti Teater sebagai ekskulnya.

"Apa kau yakin aku ikut ekskul teater?" tanya Kai ragu sambil berbisik kepada Krystal yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa aku tidak ikut ekskul lain yang lebih keren? Basket atau futsal misalnya?"

"Diam!" sembur Krystal. Kai terdiam seketika.

Luhan yang duduk disebelah kanan Kai terkekeh, "aku masih ingat drama tahun lalu, drama Hunderella."

"Pfft—Hunderella, judul macam apa itu—" Kai terkikik.

"Sehun cocok sekali jadi Cinderella!"

"—APA? SEHUN JADI CINDERELLA?" tiba-tiba suara teriakan Kai menggelegar di ruang Teater, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

Luhan, Kris, Jongdae, dan Krystal menatapnya dengan heran bercampur malu.

"SIAPA YANG JADI PANGERANNYA?" lanjut Kai masih dengan semangat 45.

Luhan menatapnya dengan aneh, "Chanyeol. Tentu saja."

Mendengar itu, Kai langsung manyun, namun ia masih penasaran akan satu hal, "lalu aku? Aku jadi siapa?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongdae menepuk dahinya, "aku lupa kalau kau lupa." Ia menyeringai, "kau jadi pesuruh Pangeran, tentu saja."

Kai semakin manyun. Luhan dan Jongdae tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kai, namun tawa mereka terputus karena suara guru Teater mereka, JYP ssaem (Kai sendiri bingung kenapa gurunya mau dipanggil seperti itu) yang tiba-tiba terdengar kencang.

"Saya sudah memutuskan bahwa tahun ini, kalian, para murid ekskul Teater yang berbahagia, akan menampilkan drama dengan judul 'Joker and Harley Quinn'."

Bermacam-macam respon para murid mulai terdengar, banyak perempuan yang terkikik girang sementara para lelaki mulai memperagakan cara tertawa Joker.

Krystal bergidik, "Ugh, dasar pecinta Suicide Squad."

Kai menatap Krystal bingung, "Suicide apa—"

"Chanyeol-ssi." Panggil JYP ssaem, membuat Kai dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan, dengan Sehun di sebelahnya. "Kau jadi Deadshot." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada lelaki caplang itu.

" _Roger!"_ balas Chanyeol, lengkap dengan senyuman sejuta watt.

"Oh Sehun!" Kali ini JYP ssaem menoleh ke arah lelaki yang sedang duduk manis di sebelah Chanyeol, "Hmm… kau sepertinya cocok jadi Harley, ya sudah, kau jadi Harley Quinn saja."

Kai dapat melihat kedua bola mata Sehun yang membesar dari ukuran biasanya, ekspresi kagetnya itu masih terekam jelas di kepala Kai, tidak berubah sama sekali, "kenapa saya jadi perempuan lagi, ssaem?"

"Karena kau cocok." Jawab JYP ssaem sambil lalu. Guru Teater itu terlihat mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di genggamannnya sebelum akhinya ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah-wajah para muridnya.

"KIM JONGIN!" Kai yang sedang sibuk menatapi Sehun, akhinya terpaksa beralih dan menatap kaget JYP ssaem yang sedang tersenyum penuh makna kearahnya, "karena tahun lalu akting mu sebagai pesuruh pangeran sangat bagus, maka kali ini saya akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan posisi terhormat sebagai—"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan Teater menahan nafas mereka. Sementara Kai sudah siap-siap untuk meloncat bahagia.

"Anak buah Joker."

 _what the duck…_

Terdengar suara tawa dari sepenjuru kelas. Namun suara tawa Luhan dan Jongdae terdengar lebih keras dari pada yang lainnya. Kris hanya tersenyum sementara Krystal menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya itu dengan penuh prihatin.

"Awas kau, Rusa! Onta!" Pelotot Kai marah kepada Luhan dan Jongdae.

"Kau pasti sudah berharap dipilih jadi Joker kan?" tanya Luhan, masih sambil tertawa.

"Lagi-lagi jadi bawahannya Chanyeol, yah meskipun bukan bawahannya secara langsung sih, tapi tetap saja." Sahut Jongdae di sela-sela tawanya, ia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya itu ternyata membuat Kai semakin panas. Dua kali berturut-turut jadi bawahan saingannya? _Hell no!_

"Sudahlah, Kai." Ujar Kris dengan kalem, berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnnya yang sedang gondok, "mungkin ini belum saatnya kau jadi—"

"KRIS WU, KAU JADI JOKER!" potong JYP ssaem.

"—pemeran utama, eh, APA?!"

.

Pada akhirnya, Kai harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan berperan sebagai anak buah Joker a.k.a Kris, yang artinya ia gagal untuk pdkt dengan Sehun yang jadi Harley Quinn, meskipun ia agak senang karena Chanyeol jadi Deadshot, sehingga ada kemungkinan momen Chanyeol dan Sehun di panggung sedikit.

Krystal mendapat peran sebagai Katana, kata JYP ssaem ekspresi dingin Krystal cocok sekali dengan tebasan pedang Katana. Jongdae akan berperan sebagai Killer Croc, ia sepertinya cukup senang dengan peran barunya itu meskipun Kai terus mengolok-oloknya dengan julukan Killer Camel. Sementara Luhan, yah, ia kali ini harus bernasib sama dengan Sehun, lelaki sok manly itu mendapat peran sebagai Enchantress, sang penyihir.

"Kenapa saya yang jadi penyihir?" protes Luhan pada waktu itu dengan suara tawa Jongdae dan Kai sebagai _backsound_ , "masih banyak perempuan lain di ekskul Teater ini, kan."

Namun perkataannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh JYP ssaem yang malah sibuk membacakan daftar pemeran drama lainnya. Sementara itu, seorang lelaki bermata seperti kucing yang familiar mendapat peran sebagai El Diablo.

"Xiumin, kau jadi El Diablo." Lelaki yang bernama Xiumin itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oooh, Xiumin jadi El Diablo," gumam Kai, "eh? Kenapa muka Xiumin familiar, ya?" dengan kecepatan cahaya, Kai langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Xiumin, dan setelah menunggu agar otak lemotnya bekerja, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Xiumin adalah kekasih lama dari Luhan, putranya dulu, alias Minseok.

"Lu," Kai menoel-noel bahu Luhan yang masih cemberut karena peran penyihir yang di dapatnya itu, "apa kau sekarang pacaran dengan Min—Xiumin?"

"HAHAHA…" kali ini suara tawa Jongdae yang terdengar, "jadi pacarnya Xiumin itu cita-citanya Luhan."

"Apa sih?!" sewot Luhan, namun Kai bisa melihat bahwa wajah lelaki itu memerah.

' _Biaralah,'_ ujar Kai dalam hati, sambil menatap Luhan dengan senyum kebapakan, rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat Luhan berbahagia di dunia baru ini. _'biarkan Luhan bersatu dengan Minseok di dunia baru ini, sebagai balasan dari perbuatanku dulu.'_

"Ugh, Jongin! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti ayahku!"

"Ma-maaf…"

.

Kai menatap hasil ulangan Matematikanya dengan heran.

Seingatnya, ia dulu sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran logaritma tetapi kenapa ia bisa mendapat nilai A?

"Ini hasil ulangan yang di laksanakan 2 minggu lalu," suara Kangta ssaem, guru Matematikanya, membuat Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas ulangan ajaib itu. "Saya terlalu sibuk mengurusi murid kelas satu yang ingin berkemah hingga lupa memeriksa ulangan kalian."

Ternyata ulangan logaritma ini dilakukan sebelum kejadian 'Pingsan dan Amnesia' itu toh, _pantas saja nilainya bagus_ pikir Kai. Ia baru ingat bahwa dirinya yang dulu, alias Jongin, sangatlah pintar karena berhasil mengerjakan semua soal ulangan dengan nilai _perfect_.

Kai dapat mendengar Luhan yang mengeluh karena nilainya jelek dan Jongdae yang menertawakan Luhan, sementara Kris hanya memandangi keduanya sambil memegangi kertas ulangan yang bentuknya sudah berubah menjadi bola. Namun pemandangan itu tidak membuat Kai tertarik, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sudut lain ruangan kelas dan menemukan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang membandingkan hasil ulangan mereka.

 _Ugh, apa Sehun harus selalu menempel dengan Chanyeol, hah?_ Pikir Kai sambil berdecih.

Kai menjadi semakin panas ketika Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang di balas dengan senyuman manis dari Sehun. Ingin rasanya Kai berjalan menuju kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan itu dan menarik Sehun agar jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Um, Jongin? Ada apa kau menarik tanganku?" Suara Sehun membuat Kai tersadar akan hal yang ternyata telah di perbuatnya. Kai baru sadar bahwa ternyata ia bukan hanya memikirkan akan menarik Sehun dari Chanyeol, tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan tanpa sadar, ia _beneran_ menarik Sehun jauh dari Chanyeol yang terbengong di pojok kelas.

Kai menoleh ke bawah, tepat ke arah tangannya dan tangan Sehun yang bertautan, mukanya terasa panas karena malu. Namun, bukan Kim Kai namanya kalau malu-malu, jadi yang Kai lakukan adalah tersenyum girang ke arah Sehun lalu melambai-lambaikan kertas ulangannya di hadapan wajah Sehun.

"Jadiiii, Sehun! Berapa nilai ulanganmu? Aku yakin kau pasti dapat nilai bagus berhubung kau adalah pemegang ranking 1 di kelas ini—" Kai menghentikan bicaranya ketika ia melihat Sehun tertawa di hadapannya, suara tawanya yang merdu, _eyesmile_ nya yang lucu, dan apa karena efek cahaya lampu atau efek cinta Kai yang membuat wajah Sehun terlihat lebih bercahaya?

"Jongiiin," ucap Sehun gemas, "sejak kapan aku ranking 1 di kelas?"

"Sehun-ah! Kau lupa kalau Jongin amnesia?" ujar seseorang dari belakang mereka. Mendengar hal itu, ekspresi ceria Sehun langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi _gloomy_. Memang semenjak berita bahwa Kai amnesia, Sehun selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia pernah memukuli kepalanya sendiri di depan Kai, yang menyebabkan Kai harus menghentikan lelaki itu dengan paksa atau Sehun juga akan amnesia sama seperti dirinya.

'Tidak,' Kai berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk Sehun saat itu juga, 'jangan tunjukan ekspresi seperti itu dihadapanku. Oh! Tidak! Jangan cemberut! _Not that pout—'_

"Se-sehun? I-itu bukan salah kau kok." Ujar Kai dengan hati-hati, namun Sehun masih tetap gloomy.

"Serius, Hun. Itu bukan salah kau, mungkin itu salah Luhan atau aku—ya! Salah ku! Harusnya aku—"

"DARIMANA KAU TAHU ITU BUKAN SALAHMU, IDIOT? KAU SAJA BAHKAN TIDAK MENGINGAT KEJADIAN ITU!" suara Sehun menggelegar ke sepenjuru ruangan, membuat suasana kelas _krik_ seketika.

"O-oke, S-sehun—"

"KAU TAHU BETAPA MERASA BERSALAHNYA AKU KARENA SUDAH MEMBUAT KETUA OSIS AMNESIA?"

"T-tetap saja itu bukan salah—EH? Ketua OSIS?" Kai tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Kai masih dengan wajah _gloomy_ plus bibir yang manyun, membuat Kai semakin gemas saja. "Kau kan Ketua OSIS? Memangna Luhan, Jongdae, Kris dan Krystal tidak memberitahumu?"

Kai hanya mengerjab bingung, tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya Luhan, Jongdae dan Kris sudah gelagapan karena lupa memberitahu Kai yang 'amnesia' mengenai jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS, jabatan penting yang tidak pernah Kai bayangkan sebelumnya. Cobaan macam apa lagi ini.

"A-aku Ketua OSIS?" tanya Kai galau.

Sehun mengangguk lucu, "kau juga ketua klub dance sekolah kita, masih ingat?"

 _Crap._

.

Definisikan kata 'sahabat' menurut pendapat kalian masing-masing.

Kalau menurut Kai, sahabat itu adalah seseorang yang harusnya mendukung, menyemangati, memberikan perhatian, saling mengingatkan satu sama lain mengenai hal-hal yang baik, dan masih panjang lagi. Intinya sahabat itu selalu ada untuk kita.

Tapi melihat ketiga orang yang sedang bersimpuh dihadapannya ini, membuat Kai bertanya-tanya akan arti kata 'sahabat' yang selama ini ia pegang teguh.

" _GOD!_ " teriak Kai frustasi. Sementara Luhan, Jongdae dan Kris hanya memasang wajah super memelas. Ia lalu melirik ketiga lelaki itu lagi dan berusaha untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar emosinya reda.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang kalau aku ini Ketua OSIS?! Ketua klub dance?!" Kai meraung, "lalu selanjutnya apa? Ternyata aku ini ketua mafia? Atau pengedar narkoba terlarang di sekolah? Atau jago tawuran antar sekolah? Atau aku, Kim Jongin, ternyata sang pemberantas keperawanan?" lanjut Kai gondok setengah mati. Ketiga lelaki itu menggeleng.

Sebenarnya Kai kesal bukan karena ia peduli dengan OSIS, ia hanya merasa, dengan bertambahnya jabatan yang ia pegang itu artinya tugas yang harus ia lakukan juga semakin banyak, itu juga artinya ia akan semakin sulit mendekati Sehun- _nya_. Padahal tujuannya datang ke dunia baru ini hanya untuk merebut Sehun kembali, tapi kenapa jadi semakin ribet seperti ini?

"Maafkan kami! Kami benar-benar lupa memberitahumu karena kami merasa kau sangat berbeda jauh sikapnya dengan sebelum kau amnesia, sehingga kami tidak mau membebanimu dengan tugas OSIS juga." Jawab Luhan dengan nada memelas, Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari bahwa ekspresi Luhan sangat mirip dengan Sehun ketika memelas.

"Klub dancemu juga akan bertanding melawan sekolah lain sebentar lagi, k-kami pikir kau juga lupa semua koreografi dance yang akan kau peragakan, sehingga percuma memberi tahumu." Lanjut Jongdae.

Kai menghela nafas, memang benar ia tidak mengingat sama sekali koreografi yang 'katanya' ia kuasai di klub dance. _Hell_! Bahkan Kai yakin, seumur hidup, ia sama sekali tidak bisa dance. Dunia barunya ini ternyata lebih kejam dari yang ia pikirkan.

Sekali lagi Kai melirik ketiga sahabatnya yang masih bersimpuh di lantai, ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju pintu kelas, "sudahlah! Sebagai gantinya kalian bertiga harus bergantian mentraktirku makan siang di kantin selama 3 bulan!"

"B-BAIK!"

.

"W-would y-you die f-for m-meeh?"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya JYP ssaem menghela nafas melihat akting kikuk Kris yang sangat-sangat jauh dari karakter Joker yang arogan. Kai hanya bisa menyaksikan semua itu dari bawah panggung, sambil mengecat kardus-kardus untuk properti drama. Perannya sebagai anak buah Joker memang hanya sebentar saja, jadi daripada _gabut_ , yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengecat kardus dan memotong tripleks, lumayan, sekali-kali bisa curi-curi pandang ke Sehun yang ada di atas panggung.

Dari atas _ceiling,_ Kai bisa mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang menggema. Lelaki itu dengan santainya duduk di atas besi-besi panggung yang tinggi, perannya sebagai Deadshot memang mengharuskan lelaki itu menembak dari atas besi panggung, namun Kai tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan setenang itu bergelantungan di atas besi yang tingginya lebih dari 20 meter itu.

"Kris Wu!" ujar JYP ssaem dengan greget, "kau itu sebagai Joker harusnya sangar! Kau tahu sangar kan? Sangar! Sangar! Grrrrh…" kata JYP ssaem sambil membuat ekspresi wajahnya segarang mungkin dan kedua tangannya membentuk cakaran.

"I-iya, ssaem." Ujar Kris sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" _Action!"_

Kris terbatuk sebentar sebelum ia berbalik menghadap Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sabar, "q-question…" ia tergagap, "w-would y-you die f-f-for m-mee?"

Kai dapat melihat bahwa Sehun sudah sangat mendalami karakternya sebagai Dr. Harleen Quinzel dengan baik, pandangan teduh Sehun yang ditujukan kepada Kris sangat kontras dengan pandangan gugup Kris. "Yes." Jawab Sehun dengan lancar dan mantap.

"T-that's too e-e-easy…" Kris buru-buru melirik scriptnya, "will y-you…" ia terdiam sebentar, "w-would you l-l-live f-for m-me?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat acting Kris yang sangat kikuk.

"I do." Jawab Sehun, Kai tercengang mendengar suara Sehun yang lantang saat mengucapkan _I do_ , membuatnya teringat ketika mereka berdua berdiri di altar, mengucapkan janji sehidup semati…sayangnya, sebelum pikiran Kai berkelana lebih jauh, ia dikagetkan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba meloncat dari atas dan mendarat tepat di antara Kris dan Sehun.

"Hey, Wu! Kalau kau tidak bisa memperagakan Joker, sebaiknya kau berikan saja peran ini kepada orang lain! Jangan memperlambat latihan kita!" keluh Chanyeol.

Kris hanya terdiam, Kai yang tidak terima melihat sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu oleh musuhnya, segera menaiki panggung dan berdiri di hadapan Kris.

"Hoy Park! Ini baru latihan pertama jadi wajar kan kalau Kris belum bisa mendalami karakter Joker? Kita semua tahu bahwa Joker adalah karakter yang paling sulit untuk di peragakan!" balas Kai, sementara Kris di belakangnya mulai bergerak—gerak tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan, Kai mengernyit, Chanyeol sepertinya di dunia ini semakin _ngeselin_ saja. "Alasan! Dia sudah bergabung selama 3 tahun di klub teater tapi tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali dalam aktingnya. Semua pemeran utama di sini setidaknya sudah mendapatkan _feels_ -nya, tapi dia?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Kris dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menilai.

Kedua tangan Kai mulai mengepal, ia dapat melihat Krystal di belakang panggung yang menatapnya dengan khawatir dan Sehun yang berusaha menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tidak kalah khawatirnya dari Krystal. Kai merasa sedikit sesak ketika melihat wajah khawatir Sehun, ekspresi itu dulu hampir setiap hari ia melihatnya, ketika ia pulang malam, ketika ia lupa makan siang, ketika Kai melewatkan jam makan malamnya, Sehun selalu menunjukan ekspresi khawatir yang sama.

Kai mengangkat dagunya, "kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi Joker?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, membuat Kai sedikit bergidik, "kau menantangku, Kim?" ia melangkah sedikit ke depan agar jaraknya dengan Kai semakin dekat. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi Joker, hm? Kita lihat bagaimana ketua OSIS kita yang tak kalah kakunya dengan sobatnya yang satu ini bertransformasi menjadi Joker?" nada bicara Chanyeol yang meremehkan membuat Kai hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya.

"Oke!" Jawab Kai dengan lantang, "aku terima tantanganmu, Park!"

"Jongin," bisik Kris, "apa yang kau lakukan?" namun Kai tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa melihat Krystal yang menutup mulutnya kaget dan Sehun yang matanya membesar. Kai heran, mengapa semua menjadi kaget seperti ini, apa yang salah?

" _Well,_ jangan mundur, oke?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi dari ruang teater. Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mengikuti jejak kekasihnya itu. Kai berusaha keras agar tidak menahan Sehun untuk pergi.

Kai akhirnya menghembuskan nafas yang ternyata sedari tadi ia tahan, ia berbalik sambil tersenyum ke arah Kris, "tenang saja kawan! Aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu!" ia berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sobatnya itu.

"Kau gila, Kim Jongin?!" suara cempreng Krystal menyapa indera pendengarannya, "kau menerima tantangan Park 'Yoda' Chanyeol itu dalam hal akting?!"

Kai menatap perempuan itu dengan bingung, "memangnya kenapa? Akting itu bukannya hal yang sangaaaat sulit, kan?"

Krystal menepuk jidatnya, "duh! Aku lupa kalau kau lupa!" ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan serius, "kau tahu alasan mengapa kau selalu mendapatkan peran sebagai anak buah tokoh lain? Atau kenapa kau lebih disuruh untuk mengecat properti drama daripada akting?"

Kai menggeleng polos.

"Itu karena kemampuan aktingmu bahkan lebih buruk daripadaku." Jawab Kris kalem.

 _Oh no._

 _Lagi-lagi salah langkah._

"T-tapi, aku jago dance, kan?" tanya Kai gelagapan.

Krystal menatap Kai dengan jengkel, "Kim Jongin yang pintar, dance dan akting itu adalah dua hal yang sangaaaaaat berbeda, kau pasti tahu itu, karena bayi saja sudah pasti tahu akan hal itu." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Kris hanya menghela nafas pasrah, Kai melirik sahabatnya itu dengan lirih. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit bersalah dengan Kris, hanya karena dendamnya dengan Chanyeol di masa lalu ia jadi ikut menyeret lelaki malang itu ke masalahnya. Hanya karena ambisinya ingin merebut Sehun kembali, hanya karena Sehun jadi Harley Quinn dan Kai sangat ingin jadi Joker—

 _Wait…_

Sehun jadi Harley Quinn dan Kai jadi Joker.

Kai _nyengir_. Sepertinya Chanyeol lupa dengan hal itu.

"KAU TENANG SAJA KRIS WU! SAHABATMU INI AKAN MEMERANKAN JOKER DENGAN SEMPURNAHHHH!" Teriak Kai sambil merebut script dari tangan Kris dan berlari menuruni panggung untuk mempelajari script tersebut, meninggalkan Kris dan Krystal yang terbengong di atas panggung.

"Um…Krys?"

"Ya?"

"Pacarmu sehat?"

.

Sudah seminggu ini Kai berkutat dengan scriptnya, mempelajari karakter Joker secara mendalam, menonton film Suicide Squad berulang-ulang samapi diprotes oleh ibunya karena berebut TV, membaca seluruh komik DC hingga hafal, dan masih banyak hal lain yang ia lakukan demi memperdalam karakternya sebagai Joker. Kai tidak mau ia tampil jelek dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan juga Kris, ia juga ingin tampil serasi dengan Sehun.

Jadwal latihan drama selanjutnya masih 2 minggu lagi karena JYP ssaem akan ikut anak kelas satu camping nun jauh ke pegunungan sana. Ini membuat Kai sedikit lega karena itu artinya waktu latihannya semakin bertambah.

 _Lihat saja si Park 'sialan' Chanyeol itu nanti, setelah sukses menjadi Joker, akan kurebut kembali Sehun-ku, HAHAHAHA._

Saking konsennya membayangkan bagaimana nasib Chanyeol ketika ia berhasil merebut Sehun, Kai tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang, Sehun, sang pujaan hatinya sudah duduk di hadapannya, bertopang dagu dan tersenyum.

"Kau sangat bersemangat ya, Jongin." Kai yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung terlonjak kaget dari duduknya.

"U-uh…Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya heran sekaligus gugup karena jarak Sehun yang sedekat ini darinya.

"Duduk, meja lain sudah penuh, jadi aku duduk di sini saja ya." Ujar Sehun masih di lengkapi dengan senyum manisnya yang dapat membuat Kai diabetes mendadak. "Lagipula, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana kemajuan lawan mainku di drama nanti. Ku lihat, sepertinya kau sangat giat mendalami karakter Joker." Lanjut Sehun.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, malu karena di puji sama doi. "Hehe, ini tidak apa-apa kok." Uh, kenapa dia jadi ooc gini. Kai menatap sekeliling sebelum perhatiannya kembali kepada Sehun, "kemana Chanyeol?"

Sehun memutar matanya malas, "meskipun aku kekasihnya itu bukan berarti aku harus selalu bersamanya, kan?" ujarnya, "lagi pula, kau sendiri ku perhatikan sudah jarang berduaan sama Krystal?"

"Meskipun aku pacarnya, bukan berarti aku harus selalu berduaan dengannya juga, kan?" balas Kai, Sehun yang mendengar itu terkekeh.

"Jangan tiru ucapanku!"

"Haha, baiklah baiklah!" kata Kai, matanya masih tetap memperhatikan Sehun.

"Oh, iya!" Tiba-tiba Sehun berkata, "bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama saja? Itu akan mempermudah kau dan aku dalam memperdalam karakter Joker dan Harley Quinn. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun dengan semangat.

 _Uhh… ditawarin latihan bareng nih_.

"Boleh juga," jawab Kai. "Tapi Chanyeol bagaimana?" tanyanya ragu.

"Dia sudah terlalu jago akting, tidak butuh latihan lagi." Jawab Sehun dengan kalem, "jadi?"

 _Hehehe, ini kesempatan emas!_ "Baiklah!"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, puas dengan jawaban Kai. "Kalau begitu, besok, pulang sekolah kita mulai latihan bersama ya." Ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kai.

"T-tunggu, dimana?"

"Entahlah. Rumahmu?" Kai dapat melihat Sehun tersenyum kecil, "atau rumahku?"

Kai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ini hanya bayangannya saja atau Sehun terlihat sedang berusaha untuk menggodanya?

"D-di sekolah saja." Akhirnya Kai dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Oke!" dengan itu Sehun langsung pergi dari hadapan Kai. Kai terdiam, namun pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari sesosok Sehun, apa lagi ketika Sehun berjalan, wow _that ass—_

"HEY JONGIN! BAGAIMANA KALAU NANTI KITA PERGI KE GAME CENTER BERSAMA?" teriakan Jongdae sukses membuyarkan pikiran 'ena-ena' Kai.

.

Kai kini sedang duduk dengan gugup di dalam ruangan OSIS, setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa ia ternyata adalah ketua OSIS, Kai sesegera mungkin mencari-cari informasi mengenai struktur keanggotaan OSIS agar setidaknya ia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan jabatannya sebagai Ketua, meskipun ingatannya mengenai OSIS tidak ada sama sekali.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kai menghela nafas, pasalnya, di dunia barunya ini ternyata tidak semuanya berubah. Lokasi rumahnya masih sama, meskipun rumahnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan rumahnya di dunia lama, lokasi sekolahnya juga masih sama meskipun namanya berubah (muridnya juga, tentu saja), wajah orang-orang yang ia kenal juga masih sama, hanya sifatnya saja yang berubah (sebagai contoh, Sehun-nya menjadi sangat agresif di dunia ini).

Krystal memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah memberitahu Suho a.k.a Kim Junmyun, sang wakil ketua OSIS agar menemuinya di ruang OSIS setelah pulang sekolah, dan di sinilah dia, duduk dengan santai tapi gugup di ruang OSIS, menunggu kehadiran Suho.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka, lalu munculah seorang lelaki pendek dengan senyum kalem, mata lelaki itu nampak mencari-cari sesuatu sampai akhirnya terpaku kepada Kai yang kini sudah duduk tegap.

"Jongin?"

Kai terbatuk, "Suho?"

Lelaki yang bernama Suho itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Kai, "Krystal bilang kau memanggilku, ada apa?"

"Begini," Kai bingung ingin memulai dari mana, "k-kau pasti tahu mengenai insiden—"

"Amnesia." Jawab Suho pelan.

"Ya! Eh- maksudku," Kai terbatuk lagi, ia membetulkan posisi duduknya agar ia sekarang dapat melihat wajah Suho dengan jelas, "intinya, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan OSIS, dan aku tahu jabatanku sebagai ketua OSIS harus dipertanggung jawabkan, maka dari itu," ia menatap Suho yang mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan sabar, "aku ingin menyerahkan jabatan Ketua OSIS kepadamu saja."

Kai dapat melihat kedua mata Suho membulat sempurna, "EH? K-kenapa?"

"Karena kau wakilnya, tentu saja." Kai menatap Suho dengan aneh, "masa aku memberikan jabatan ketua OSIS kepada anggota lain?"

"T-tapi ketua—"

"Sstt—" Kai meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Suho, "sudahlah, kau harusnya merasa terhormat dengan jabatan barumu, ini demi kepentingan OSIS sekolah kita juga bukan?" Suho mengangguk, Kai tersenyum puas.

Masalah OSIS sudah selesai, kini giliran masalah Klub Dance.

Kai kini melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 4 dimana ruang dance berada, sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Taemin, wakil ketua Klub Dance-nya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang telah ia katakan kepada Suho tadi.

Ketika langkahnya semakin dekat dengan ruang dance, Kai perlahan mulai mendengar suara sayup-sayup musik yang sepertinya berasal dari ruang dance. Rasa penasaran mulai tumbuh di hatinya, jadi Kai malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang dance.

Ternyata, apa yang di temukan oleh Kai membuatnya tidak sanggup bernapas maupun berkata-kata lagi.

Di tengah-tengah ruang dance yang terang, ada sesosok malaikat alias Sehun yang sedang sibuk meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama. Kai, meskipun ingatannya sangat payah, tapi ia mengenali lagu ini, Baby Don't Cry, tentu saja, karena dulu ketika sedang mengandung Luhan, Sehun senang sekali memutar lagu ini berkali-kali.

Seiring dengan lantunan lagu itu, ingatan Kai mulai membanjiri kembali pikirannya, ia ingat ketika Sehun dengan cerianya menuntun tangan Kai untuk berdansa Waltz saat mereka sedang menghadiri acara Amal yang di adakan oleh ayah Kai. Harus Kai akui, kemampuan dansanya sangat payah, ia memang sering menghadiri acara-acara seperti itu, namun ketika waktunya berdansa, Kai selalu menyembunyikan dirinya di pojokan, menolak untuk berdansa dengan siapapun. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya mau berdansa di depan banyak orang, meskipun enggan, tapi harus Kai akui, Sehun sangat indah ketika berdansa.

Saking terlarutnya dengan tarian Sehun, Kai sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya, memperhatikan Kai dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di tebak.

"Terpesona?"

Kai terlonjak ketika mendengar suara bariton di sebelahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang tersenyum menyebalkan kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kedua mata Kai menyipit, seolah-olah mencurigai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, "tentu saja menjemput kekasihku." Ia tersenyum miring sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kai, "harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kai langsung jengkel dalam sekejap, "memangnya ketua klub dance tidak boleh melihat bawahannya menari?"

"Ketua klub dance? Benarkah?" Chanyeol menyeringai, membuat Kai semakin was-was terhadap apa yang akan lelaki caplang itu lakukan setelahnya, "kau memang ketua klub dance, atau lebih tepatnya, _Jongin_ yang merupakan ketua klub dance."

Seluruh tubuh Kai menegang ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, apa maksud dari perkataan lelaki itu? Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol juga mengingat dunia mereka yang sebelumnya?

"Sayangnya, bukan hanya kau yang ingat mengenai kehidupan lama kita, _Kim Kai_." Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat ketika Chanyeol menyebut namanya, "aku juga ingat semuanya, miris bukan? Aku, musuhmu, yang ingat seluruh kejadian sebenarnya. Luhan tidak ingat apa-apa, begitu pula Kris yang notabenenya pembunuhmu, apa lagi Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia menyebut nama Sehun. "Aku tahu kau kesini ingin merebut Sehun kembali, tapi, apakah itu sudah sangat terlambat? Sepertinya usahamu akan sia-sia saja."

Kai dengan brutal menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol, ia sudah muak dengan lelaki tinggi dihadapannya ini. "Apa yang—"

"Jongin? Chanyeol?"

Kedua lelaki itu sontak menoleh ke arah Sehun yang mucul dari balik pintu dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran, Kai dengan segera melepas cengkramannya dari kemeja Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru merapihkan kembali pakaiannya yang kusut karena ulah Kai.

"Hai _babe_!" ujar Chanyeol ceria sambil melangkah menuju Sehun dan merangkul lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan mesra, "sudah selesai dengan latihanmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, namun ia masih menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya, "apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya urusan antar lelaki saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun cemberut, "aku juga laki-laki."

Kai menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang merajuk, ingin rasanya ia berlari dan membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya karena ia sudah gemas sekali dengan lelaki itu.

Namun Chanyeol sepertinya tidak begitu mempedulikan protesan Sehun, "sudahlah, ayo pulang. Kau berjanji padaku kalau kau ingin membantuku mengerjakan PR Biologi."

"Ya ya ya." Sehun memutar matanya, lalu pandangannya kembali kepada Kai. "Bagaimana dengan kau Jongin?"

Kai mendadak lupa akan tujuannya datang ke ruangan dance, semua akibat Park Yoda sialan itu. "Uh… aku tadinya ingin menemui Taemin."

"Taemin sudah pulang, lebih baik besok saja kau menemuinya." Sehun berkata sambil membetulkan tasnya yang melorot di bahunya, kemudian Chanyeol nampak membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun, membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas, "Jongin, aku dan Chanyeol duluan ya. Kau juga cepat pulang sana, sudah sore, hati-hati di jalan." Dengan itu Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit di seret oleh Chanyeol menjauhi ruangan dance, dan tentu saja menjauhi Kai juga.

Kai menghela nafas sambil menatap lantai dengan risau, Park Chanyeol sialan itu ternyata juga mengetahui tentang masa lalu mereka. Itu artinya, sebenci apapun Kai dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa membantunya, meskipun ia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan mau membantunya. Tapi di sisi lain, Kai merasa frustasi, ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia barunya ini, rasanya seperti bayi yang baru saja lahir tetapi bayi itu sudah memiliki kemampuan berpikir seperti orang dewasa.

' _Sialan sekali Park Chanyeol!´_ geram Kai dalam hati. _'Dari semua orang kenapa harus kau yang ingat?!'_

.

"Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini?"

Kai menatap Krystal yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan heran, "apa maksudmu?"

Krystal mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil meminum segelas Ice Coffee, "entahlah, kau jadi pendiam sekali—yah meskipun kau memang pendiam, tapi kau tidak sependiam ini biasanya." Perempuan itu menatap Kai dengan pandangan teduh, "apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

Kai menghela nafas, sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian Chanyeol di depan ruang dance itu terjadi, dan Kai masih belum bisa mengenyahkan setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol pada hari itu dari dalam pikirannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam latihan dramanya, bahkan dengan berat hati ia beberapa kali harus membatalkan acara latihannya bersama Sehun.

"Hanya terlalu memikirkan peran Joker saja." Jawab Kai sambil lalu, tidak mau Krystal berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Meskipun baru sebentar mengenal Krystal, tapi Kai sudah dapat menebak bagaimana sifat perempuan itu, Krystal adalah sesosok perempuan yang sangat peka terhadap sekelilingnya, jadi ia harus hati-hati jika ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari perempuan itu, karena Krystal adalah sesosok wanita yang kritis.

Untungnya, pembicaraan mengenai Joker itu berhasil mengalihkan pemikiran Krystal, "sudah ku bilang kan, kau itu ada-ada saja sih, pakai menantang Chanyeol segala."

Kai mengkerutkan dahinya, "aku juga tidak bisa berdiam diri saja melihat Kris di perlakukan seenak jidat oleh Chanyeol seperti itu."

Sudut bibir Krystal berkedut, "aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukimu, Jongin." Perempuan itu menghela nafas, "harus ku akui kau banyak berubah."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, oke?!" ucap Kai frustasi sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini. _God!_ Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal itu semua—"

"Hal apa?"

Kai langsung tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Krystal, bisa gawat kalau cewek itu tahu semuanya, "bukan apa-apa." Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi? _Please?_ "

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," Krystal menggeser gelasnya ke pinggir meja dan perlahan menarik kedua tangan Kai ke tengah meja, lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak harus menceritakannya kepadaku sekarang, tapi aku akan selalu siap untuk mendengarkanmu kapan saja."

Kai tersenyum mendengar perkataan Krystal, ia merasa sedikit bersalah kepada sesosok perempuan di hadapannya ini, Krystal sudah pasti menyukai—bahkan mencintai sosok Jongin, sementara sosok Jongin itu telah terhapus akibat eksistensi dari seorang Kim Kai, yang bahkan tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Jadi yang Kai lakukan hanyalah membalas genggaman perempuan itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Krys."

Krystal tersenyum tulus, "kau tahu aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, kan?"

Kai balas tersenyum, "aku tahu,"

.

" _Do it do it do it…"_ Kai menatap pantulannya sendiri di cermin, kedua tangannya perlahan terangkat sekan-akan ada seseorang yang sedang menodongnya dengan pistol di hadapannya, _"NOW!"_ ia berteriak.

"Ah sial!" Kai melempar kertas scriptnya ke lantai, sekarang ia sedang berada di ruangan dance, berlatih perannya sebagai Joker sendirian, di hadapan cermin ruang dance yang besar. Sebentar lagi JYP ssaem akan kembali mengajar, itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai latihan bersama di ruang teater, dan Kai tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri ataupun Kris di hadapan Chanyeol sialan itu nanti.

"Kesulitan?" suara bariton yang menyebalkan itu menyapa indera pendengaran Kai lagi, ia mengerang, kenapa Chanyeol ada dimana-mana?

"Apa yang kau mau?" dengus Kai sambil menatap pantulan Chanyeol di cermin.

Namun Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. "Harusnya kau tidak kesulitan dalam memerankan Joker, Kim. Berhubung karakter Joker ini tidak jauh beda dengan _kau_ yang dulu."

Kai berbalik untuk mengahadap Chanyeol, "maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu lah. Arogan, sombong, penuh kekuasaan," Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "sangat kau sekali, bukan?"

"Chan, kau di panggil oleh Jinhwan ssaem," Sehun tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan dan ia terdiam sebentar ketika menyadari bahwa ada Kai di sana, "Jongin?"

"Hai, Sehun." Sapa Kai kikuk.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sehun sambil melangkah mendekati Kai, lalu ia menemukan lembaran script yang tergeletak di lantai di dekat kaki Kai. "Latihan drama, eh? Kalau begitu, aku juga akan latihan denganmu!"

"K-kenapa?" tanya Kai gelagapan.

Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya, "bukannya kau sendiri yang berjanji kalau kita akan latihan bersama di sekolah?"

Kai hanya bisa berkedip menanggapi perkataan Sehun, memang ia pernah berjanji, tapi haruskah Sehun mengatakannya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol?

"Chan, kau ke Jinhwan ssaem sana! Aku dan Jongin mau latihan dulu." Ujar Sehun semangat sambil melempar tas sekolahnya ke pojok ruangan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Kai dengan intens, lalu lelaki tinggi itu sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan dance, meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan canggung.

" _So…"_ Sehun tersenyum dengan semangat, "kau sedang latihan bagian yang mana?"

Kai memungut kembali kertas scriptnya, "bagian ketika Harley menodongkan pistol kehadapan Joker."

Sehun tersenyum sumringah, "aku suka bagian itu!" ia kemudian mengatur pose tubuhnya dan ekspresi wajahnya mulai serius, "ayo kita coba!"

Kai mengangguk, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tetap tenang meskipun jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Kai memberi kode kepada Sehun agar lelaki itu mulai duluan, dan Sehun membawa tangannya menuju dahi Kai seakan-akan ia sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah lelaki itu.

Kai menutup kedua matanya, berusaha memfokuskan jiwa dan raganya kepada sisi gelapnya yang dulu, Kim Kai yang arogan dan berkuasa. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu membuka kedua matanya dan kemudian menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian namun ada sedikit keraguan di matanya.

" _Do it…"_ suara yang di keluarkan Kai terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya, _"do it do it do it…_ " ia menyeringai ke arah Sehun, seolah-olah menantang Sehun agar lelaki itu menarik pelatuknya dan membiarkan peluru itu menembus kepalanya, " _NOW!"_ dengan sigap ia menepis tangan Sehun dan menarik lelaki itu agar tubuh mereka saling menempel erat.

"Wow…" ujar Sehun terpana, Kai mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa jarak antra ia dengan Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi. Dengan cepat, Kai melepaskan tubuh Sehun dan mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha untuk menetralkan jantungnya.

"Kau—wow…" Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan memuja, " _your acting is on point,_ eh?"

"Uh…"Kai bingung ingin berkata apa.

" _Okay, next_!" Sehun membolak-balik script milik Kai, "Aha!" ia menunjukkan Kai halaman yang ia maksud.

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ini ketika Harley lompat ke cairan kimia, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat, "JYP ssaem bilang, nanti ketika drama aslinya kita akan terjun bebas ke arah air yang sudah di beri pewarna."

"O-oh, oke." Kai kemudian berjalan menuju tasnya dan meletakkan benda itu di depan Sehun. "Anggap saja itu batas wadah kimianya."

Sehun mengangguk lalu memutar badannya agar menghadap tas yang tadi Kai letakan di hadapannya, sementara Kai memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang Sehun sedikit untuk memberi jarak di antara keduanya. Namun tiba-tiba Kai teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hei, Sehun?" Sehun berbalik dan menaikkan alisnya, tanda bahwa ia bertanya, "kau tahu, aku sudah menonton film Suicide Squad dan ketika adegan Harley dan Joker terjun ke cairan kimia itu mereka akan—uh… kau tahu apa maksudku?"

"Berciuman?" Kai hampir tersedak mendengar Sehun berkata begitu gamblangnya. "Tentu saja kita juga akan melakukannya, dan bukan hanya adegan itu saja, kau tahu lah bagaimana hubungan Harley dan Joker itu."

 _Oh. My. God._

.

"Mengapa tumben sekali kau mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan seperti ini?"

Kini Kai dan Sehun sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bis yang akan membawa mereka ke kawasan Dongdaemun. Ini ide Sehun. Ia berpikir bahwa dengan jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, _chemistry_ antara dirinya dan Kai perlahan-lahan akan semakin kuat.

"Oh ayolah, _I'm bored, beside_ aku sudah lama sekali tidak jalan-jalan dengan teman karena Chanyeol selalu memonopoliku, ugh." Gerutu Sehun, tapi sedetik kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum kembali. "Hari ini kita akan bermain sepuasnya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, selama bayar sendiri." Gumam Kai tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun.

"Pelit sekali kau! Dasar tidak _gentleman_." Ricuh Sehun.

Kai memutar matanya malas, "uang jajanku sedang krisis, oke?"

Bus mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Di detik ketika Kai baru menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah, Sehun langsung dengan semangat menarik tangannya menuju sebuah toko aksesoris yang terletak di ujung jalan.

"Jongin! Kau harus mencoba ini!" pekik Sehun girang sembari mengangkat bando berbentuk tanduk setan.

"Kau mengejekku ya?!" hardik Kai, sambil menatap bando itu dengan horor.

Sehun berdecih, "kau kan akan berperan menjadi Joker…"

"Ya tapi bukan tanduk setan juga!"

Setelah beberapa menit berdebat dengan hebohnya hingga sang pemilik toko harus turun tangan dalam melerai mereka, akhirnya kedua lelaki itu keluar dengan hiasan yang berbeda di kepala masing-masing.

"Kyaa! Jonginnie _cute_ sekali pakai _bunny ears_ seperti itu!" cemooh Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat menyerupai perempuan.

Sementara Kai hanya menggeram malas, "ini tidak adil! Mengapa kau dapat mahkota sementara aku telinga kelinci menjijikan seperti ini?!"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek, "jangan salahkan aku, salahkan pemilik toko yang memberikan ini kepada kita."

Akhirnya, yang mereka lakukan adalah keluar masuk berbagai macam toko dengan Sehun yang semangat berbelanja dan Kai yang ogah-ogahan karena baper pakai bando kelinci seperti itu, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya tertawa dan bahkan ada yang memfotonya. Sementara Sehun, semua orang memperlakukannya bak Raja karena mahkota di kepalanya. Dibukakan pintu, dipilihkan baju, dipakaikan sepatu, bahkan sampai ada yang mengira bahwa ia adalah Raja sungguhan. Memang sih, Sehun punya wajah anggun bak pangeran-pangeran kerajaan. Tapi bagi Kai yang memakai bando kelinci, perlakuan itu tetaplah sangat tidak adil.

"Nini! Bagaimana dengan baju ini?" tanya Sehun sambil memperlihatkan kaos berwarna hitam dan putih.

Kai melotot mendengar panggilan baru Sehun untuknya, "Nini?!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya, Nini. Lucu kan? Cocok untuk kau yang sedang memakai bando kelinci seperti itu." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa, diikuti oleh pelayan toko lain. Habis sudah harga diri Kai.

"YAH! OH SEHUUUN!"

.

Kini kedua lelaki berbeda warna kulit itu sedang menikmati bubble tea dan ayam goreng dengan santainya. Sehun dengan semangat meminum bubble teanya sementara Kai dengan lahap memakan ayam gorengnya. Sudah 3 jam mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Dongdaemun, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak uang yang telah mereka keluarkan untuk sekedar _shopping_. Kai sangat menyayangkan mereka yang tidak membawa mobil karena belanjaan mereka pasti akan sangat sulit jika di bawa naik ke atas bus.

"Kita kurang latihan dibagian cairan kimia itu," ujar Sehun sambil membolak-balik script miliknya, sementara Kai masih sibuk melahap ayamnya.

"Kau kan tinggal lompat saja." Balas Kai santai.

Sehun mendengus jengkel, "iya sih, tapi kalau melihat actingmu yang bagus itu, rasanya aku masih kurang latihan."

"Jangan bersedih, Hunnie." Kai berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Hunnie pasti bisa acting seperti Nini."

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Kai, sementara Kai ikut-ikutan tertawa hanya karena Sehun tertawa. Entah mengapa, Kai selalu ingin tertawa jika sudah mendengar suara tertawa Sehun.

"Tapi setidaknya kita sudah pernah berlatih semuanya." Kai menarik kesimpulan sendiri sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa ayam goreng di mejanya.

"Hm…" bibir Sehun sedikit manyun, "tapi ada satu hal yang belum pernah kita latih."

Kai berusaha memikirkan hal apa yang belum mereka latih, seingatnya mereka sudah berlatih semua scene yang ada di script, bahkan Kai sudah susah-payah berlatih agar tertawanya sama dengan Joker.

"Duh, Jongin." Sehun berkata sambil menatap Kai dengan muka merajuk, "masa kau lupa? Kita belum latihan _kissing scene!_ "

"WHAT?!" apa Kai tidak salah dengar? "Masa adegan seperti itu harus di latih juga?!" Bukannya Kai tidak mau (sebenarnya sangat mau malah) tapi ia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika sudah seperti ini.

"Ya tentu saja! Aku kan belum pernah menciummu, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya! Kalau Jokernya Chanyeol sih sudah tidak perlu latihan lagi!" ujar Sehun.

Kai gelagapan, "y-yah…l-lalu bagaimana…"

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menggebrak meja mereka, "Yak! Kita latihan di sini saja!"

Kali ini mata Kai membulat mendengar perkataan 'berani' Sehun, ia tidak menyangka Sehun ternyata penyuka PDA. "DI SINI?! DI DEPAN UMUM?!"

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sehun dengan santai. "Lagipula ini hanya untuk drama saja, kenapa kau heboh sekali sih? Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya ya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menuduh.

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Sehun!" Kata Kai bangga sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri, " _careful, I'm a great kisser_." Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan, ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai yang duduk di seberangnya, kedua siku Sehun bertumpu kepada meja dan jarak wajah mereka kini hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

" _Prove it, then._ "

Kai tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk memegang dagu Sehun, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun. Tidak ada yang lain. Persetan dengan semuanya, saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah Sehun.

Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu, yang Kai rasakan adalah euphoria yang meletup-letup di sekujur tubuhnya. Selama sesaat, bibir mereka saling menekan dengan panas, tangan Kai yang bebas bergerilya menuju rambut Sehun. Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan ringan di sekeliling leher Kai, di atas bajunya, Sehun bisa merasakan otot-otot bahunya, keras dan mulus. Tangan Sehun beralih untuk meremas bagian belakang rambut Kai dengan pelan, ia mengerang ketika merasakan bibir Kai mengulum bagian bawah bibirnya dengan cara yang dapat membuat dirinya bergetar. Dan Kai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Membuat Sehun akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dan tertawa.

"Ini gila," kata Sehun, sementara Kai hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku tidak pernah menciummu sebelumnya tetapi kenapa rasanya terlalu familiar?"

Mereka berdua akhirnya hanya duduk berhadapan dengan senyuman yang masih terpasang di bibir masing-masing. Ingin rasanya Kai mencicipi bibir itu lagi, _fuck Chanyeol¸_ ia sudah tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia baru saja mencium kekasih dari Park Chanyeol, dan fakta bahwa ia juga sudah memiliki kekasih, tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di pikirannya saat ini. Otaknya hanya terus mengulang kejadian dimana ia dan Sehun tadi 'latihan' untuk adegan ciuman mereka nanti.

"Sudah jam 5 sore, ibuku pasti mencariku." Sehun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa barang belanjaannya yang berjumlah tidak sedikit itu.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Ujar Kai pelan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "sudah menjadi seorang _gentleman_ , hm?"

Kai hanya tertawa, Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa, " _anything for you, My Quinn_."

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan hubungan Kai dan Sehun semakin dekat, bahkan mereka sudah saling bertukar nomor handphone masing-masing. Kai tidak menyangka, bahwa usahanya dalam mendekati Sehun ternyata sangat mudah, meskipun hubungan mereka hanya akan berada di tahap 'pertemanan' saja. Tapi setidaknya Kai sudah sangat puas akan hal itu.

'Aku punya ide lain.' Ujar Sehun pada suatu malam ketika mereka telfonan.

Kai berguling di kasurnya sambil tersenyum, "Apa?"

'Bagaimana kalau aku mulai memanggilmu dengan sebutan Puddin'?' tanya Sehun bersemangat, Kai bisa menggambarkan Sehun yang meloncat kegirangan di atas kasurnya.

"Ide bagus," Kai bergumam, "apa Chanyeol tidak akan cemburu?"

Di seberang sana Sehun tertawa, 'ia tidak akan cemburu hanya karena drama, _he's professional_.'

"Terserah kau saja, aku yakin Krystal juga tidak keberatan." Balas Kai, "lalu kapan kita latihan lagi?"

'Besok!' jawab Sehun semangat, 'aku sudah menemukan feels yang tepat untuk beberapa adegan…'

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan Sehun yang tidak ada henti-hentinya, nampaknya lelaki itu selalu punya bahan untuk di bicarakan. Tak heran jika Sehun cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, karena anak itu punya skill komunikasi yang bagus. Namun, Kai tidak akan pernah lelah mendengar seluruh ocehan seorang Oh Sehun, jika boleh, Kai malah lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan Sehun bercerita seharian daripada bersekolah selama 1 jam.

"Sehun-ah…" tiba-tiba Kai memanggil nama Sehun yang membuat Sehun menghentikan ceritanya.

'Ya?'

' _Aku mencintaimu…'_ Kai ingin sekali berkata seperti itu, namun ini bukan saatnya, ia tidak akan mengatakan itu sekarang, mungkin nanti, tapi yang pasti ia akan mengatakannya.

"Ah tidak," Kai terkekeh, "hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk berhenti sejenak, kau bercerita tanpa ada titik dan koma."

'Uh…ku kira ada apa,' Sehun menggerutu, membuat Kai tertawa, 'sebagai balasannya aku akan menceritakan kisahnya dalam versi yang lebih panjang…'

 _Yah, Kai will definitely love it._

.

Kai kini sedang berjalan bersisian dengan Krystal menuju kelas perempuan itu, ia hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan Krystal mengoceh tentang banyak hal, mulai dari tugas yang menumpuk hingga peran Katana yang membuatnya harus berlatih memainkan pedang. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa, Kai bukanlah orang yang responsif sehingga yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendengarkan dengan seksama dan beberapa kali menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan lagipula ia masih sibuk mengulang kembali sesi 'latihan' _kissing scene_ nya bersama Sehun kemarin, membuatnya agak sedikit bersalah dengan Krystal yang ia acuhkan dari tadi.

"Kau tahu apa yang Mrs. Lim katakan ketika ia membaca essay ku? Ia berkata _' oh my gosh, Krystal! What kind of essay is this? Don't you think I deserve more than a piece of junk like this? Blah blah blah…_ ugh…"

" _She's so mean._ " Hanya itu yang bisa Kai katakan.

Krystal mendengus sebal, " _I know, right._ " Ia kemudian memeluk lengan Kai dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak lelaki itu. "Rasanya aku ingin menendang wanita tua itu nun jauh hingga ke Antartika sana— _Ouch_!"

" _Puddin'!"_ Seluruh tubuh Kai menegang ketika tubuhnya ditubruk dari arah belakang, ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan lain melingkari tubuhnya dan yang membuat jantung Kai bertedak tidak karuan adalah ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini adalah Oh Sehun.

"Sehun?!" pekik Krystal.

Sehun menyeringai dari sisi lain tubuh Kai, "Halo, Krys. Maaf ya, kau harus berbagi pacarmu denganku sebentar."

Kai menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri sementara Krystal menatap kedua lelaki itu dengan bingung, " _you mean…?"_

" _Listen, girl. What I mean is,_ berhubung aku mendapat peran sebagai Harley Quinn dan kekasih tampanmu ini kebetulan mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi Joker, kita harus berlagak seperti Harley dan Joker di sekolah agar mendapatkan _feels_ lebih untuk drama nanti, iya kan, _puddin'_?" Sehun semakin bergelayutan manja di tubuh Kai.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan cuek, "ia sibuk latihan menembak dengan Jinhwan ssaem, sedikit mengkhawatirkan juga sih, takutnya ia malah menembak orang-orang yang tidak di sukainya. Kau tahulah Chanyeol itu seperti apa orangnya." Sehun lalu tertawa.

Kai menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, _sial_ , kalau Chanyeol malah menembaknya beneran dengan pistol beneran juga, bagaimana? Ia kan berada di puncak daftar orang yang tidak di sukai oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Nah, Krystal." Kata Sehun dengan nada manis semanis gula, "bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kelasmu sendiri, sementara Jongin dan aku pergi menuju kelas kami, kau kan gadis cantik nan pemberani…" dari nadanya sudah jelas Sehun mengusir Krystal.

Bibir Krystal sedikit cemberut, " _fine._ " Ia kemudian mencium pipi kiri Kai sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang masih setia bergelayutan di tubuh Kai, " _bye_ Jongin."

" _Bye bye!_ " Sehun balas melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arah Krystal yang kini mulai menghilang di antara kumpulan para murid, kemudian dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kai yang masih menegang. " _Sooo…Puddin'? Are you ready to play?"_

Kai menghela nafas, "Chanyeol tahu kau begini?"

Sehun kini melepaskan pelukannya dan sekarang ia berjalan di sisi kanan Kai, "sudah, anehnya ia tidak berkomentar apapun, biasanya ia langsung marah terbakar api cemburu." Sehun terkekeh.

 _Aneh_ , pikir Kai.

.

Kai harus mengendalikan dirinya sendiri agar tidak meloncat dengan girang ketika Sehun menyuapinya makanan saat jam istirahat.

Sementara itu, Kris, Luhan, dan Jongdae duduk di hadapan mereka dengan jengkel, kzl karena tidak ada pasangan buat suap-suapan seperti Kai dan Sehun, maklum para jones.

"Aduh, plis, stop. Ada jomblo di sini." Ujar Jongdae bete.

"Makanya, cari pacar sana, gak bosen jomblo terus?" ujar Sehun nyelekit.

"Ih, Hunhun…" kini giliran Luhan yang angkat bicara, "setidaknya kita gak nyuapin pacar orang sih…"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan di sipitkan, "ini kan demi peran semata, benar kan, _puddin'_?" Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan minta dibela.

"Ya ya ya," ia menyeringai, " _anything for my baby."_

Kedua mata Sehun nampak berbinar, ia lalu menubruk tubuh Kai dan memeluknya erat, " _Puddin'! You're the best!"_ Sehun lalu berbalik untuk menatap Luhan yang semakin bete, "makanya Lu, cepat nyatakan perasaanmu kepada Xiumin, nanti keburu di ambil orang hayooo." Kali ini Kris dan Jongdae terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _No way!"_ Luhan cemberut. "Masa aku yang memulai duluan?"

"Luhan…Luhan…" Sehun menggeleng-geleng prihatin, "ini sudah zamannya uke mengambil langkah duluan. Seme _gentle_ seperti Xiumin sudah mulai punah, jadi cepat gebet sebelum di gebet orang lain!"

Luhan nampak sedang berpikir untuk beberapa saat, "benar juga ya."

"Ku dengar ada beberapa adik kelas yang mulai mendekati Xiumin lho." Kali ini Jongdae ikut-ikutan memanas-manasi Luhan. "Kau bisa kalah cepat!"

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat, "Eh tapi…" ia sepertinya teringat sesuatu sebelum ia berteriak, membuat Kris malang yang duduk di sebelahnya harus menutup telinganya karena suara cempreng Luhan, "KENAPA AKU YANG JADI UKE?! AKU KAN SEME!"

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali dengan bingung, Kai yang mendengar perkataan Luhan juga jadi ikutan bingung, maksudnya apa? Bukannya Luhan memang uke—

"AKU INI SEMENYA UMIN, ENAK SAJA!" Suara Luhan kini mulai menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

"Lu…pelankan sedikit suaramu." Bisik Kris.

"TIDAK!" Luhan kembali berteriak.

Sementara Jongdae dan Kris berusaha untuk menenangkan Luhan, Kai bisa merasakan Sehun yang semakin lama semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ia sekarang bisa merasakan deru nafas lelaki itu di lehernya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya semakin menegang.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Bisik Sehun.

"Kemana?" balas Kai.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "kau akan tahu nanti." Kemudian ia bangkit dan menarik tangan Kai agar mengikutinya keluar dari kantin yang ramai karena teriakan Luhan.

.

Ternyata Sehun malah membawanya ke atap sekolah mereka.

Seumur-umur, Kai tidak pernah menaiki atap sekolahnya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa pemandangan dari atas sini terlihat sangat indah, letak sekolah di atas perbukitan kecil membuat mereka dengan mudahnya melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas atap sekolah.

"Biar ku tebak, kau sering ke sini sendiri?" tanya Kai.

"Dengan Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya." Balas Sehun, "tapi akhir-akhir ini dia giat sekali belajar menembak sehingga jarang kita menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi."

Bayangan Chanyeol dengan pistol terlihat mengerikan di pikiran Kai.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Kai penasaran, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun yang bersender di pagar pembatas.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, rasanya aku ingin berbagi pemandangan ini denganmu." Sehun kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Jantung Kai untuk kesekian kalinya berdegup dengan cepat melihat betapa indahnya Sehun sekarang, perasaan menyesal mulai merambati hatinya hingga begitu menyesakkan, mengapa baru sekarang ia sadar bahwa Sehun begitu indah, begitu mempesona…

"Kau tahu, Jongin…" jeda sebentar sebelum Sehun akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya, "pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang begitu dalamnya hingga rasanya kau akan melakukan hal paling gila sekalipun untuknya? Seperti apa yang Harley Quinn rasakan kepada Joker?"

Kai memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kota Seoul, tidak kuat jika harus berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun terus menerus. "Pernah." Jawabnya pelan, "aku sedang merasakannya saat ini."

"Dengan Krystal pasti." Ujar Sehun.

' _Denganmu, bodoh_!' teriak Kai dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi…" Sehun menghirup udara dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat Kai terpesona, "aku juga sedang merasakannya sekarang, _God, you have no idea how much I love him_."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun yang seperti itu, jantung Kai yang awalnya berdetak cepat tak karuan kini seakan-akan dipaksa untuk berhenti mendadak. Ia tidak perlu di beri tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan _him_ oleh Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol itu seperti cahaya di dalam kegelapan, kau tahu?" Sehun berkata penuh dengan perasaan, membuat Kai semakin sulit untuk bernapas. "Ia selalu membimbingku, menuntunku, memberikanku harapan jika aku sudah mulai menyerah, terkadang aku berfikir, aku tidak pantas untuknya. Ia lelaki yang baik, sangat baik malah, ia harusnya bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih baik dariku juga." Sehun kini menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Kai bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar seiring dengan mengalirnya kata demi kata dari mulut Sehun, ketika ia berusaha untuk menghirup udarapun, ia lakukan dengan gemetar. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kepada Sehun untuk berhenti, namun ia seakan-akan tidak dapat mengendalikan suaranya sendiri.

" _I just love him so much that I couldn't even breath anymore without him_. _And God…"_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan ia tidak percaya dengan perkataannya sendiri, "jika memang ada dunia lain setelah ini, aku berharap aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padanya."

 _That's it._ Getaran yang awalnya hanya berada di tangannya saja kini mulai merambat keseluruh tubuhnya, semuanya begitu terasa menyakitkan hingga pandangan Kai menjadi sedikit kabur. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketimbang hari dimana Sehun meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya, mendengar bahwa Sehun mencintai orang lain begitu kuatnya ternyata lebih menyakitkan daripada hal apapun di dunia ini, ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya lagi, nafasnya pendek-pendek dan jika Sehun tetap melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, Kai tidak yakin jika ia bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan lelaki seperti Chanyeol," lidah Kai terasa kaku ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berbicara, meskipun tiap kata yang ia keluarkan menyayat hatinya sendiri. "Aku yakin ia akan menjaga dan mencintaimu lebih baik dari lelaki manapun. Dia tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku percaya itu." Suaranya agak sedikit pecah di akhir kalimat.

Sehun tertawa, betapa Kai sangat merindukan suara tawa Sehun yang selalu menenangkan hatinya. "Aku tahu, Jongin." Ia tersenyum sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya, "aku tahu."

.

Kai sedang meletakkan beberapa buku di lokernya ketika Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya.

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang Kai, ia menunggu agar Kai berbalik dan berbicara kepadanya namun sepertinya Kai tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kai terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap isi lokernya dengan pandangan kosong, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang di belakangnya sudah mulai tidak sabar.

Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat respon dari orang yang memanggilnya tadi segera menarik pundak Kai agar sekarang lelaki itu menghadapnya, " _Hey, I'm talking to you—"_ Perkataannya terhenti ketika ia melihat kondisi Kai yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Kau tahu apa yang Sehun katakan dulu tepat sebelum ia meninggal?" tanya Kai sambil menerawang.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Kai tertawa kecil, meskipun semua orang bisa melihat bahwa tawanya itu palsu. "Ia berharap bahwa jika ada dunia lain setelah ia meninggal, ia tidak mau jatuh cinta denganku lagi, dan Tuhan sepertinya terlalu menyayangi malaikatnya sehingga ia mengabulkan permohonan Sehun."

Perlahan, cengkraman Chanyeol di bahu Kai mulai mengendur, namun lelaki itu masih tidak melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kai. "K-kenapa kau memberitahuku hal itu?"

"Kemarin Sehun menumpahkan segalanya kepadaku, tentang rasa cintanya yang begitu banyak terhadapmu. Memang awalnya, di dunia yang baru ini aku bermaksud untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun kembali, namun ketika ia mengatakannya kemarin…" Kai tersenyum pedih, " _he loves you too much that it doesn't make sense anymore_. Cintanya untukmu yang sekarang lebih besar daripada cintanya untukku dulu, cukup besar hingga Sehun berharap jika ada dunia lain setelah ini ia masih ingin jatuh cinta denganmu lagi."

"K-Kai…"

" _Here's the thing about Sehun_ ," Kai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata lelaki itu, ia bisa melihat bahwa kebencian sudah terhapus dari mata lelaki caplang itu, sekarang tergantikan dengan sorot mata kebingungan dan kepedihan. "Hampir semua orang di dunia ini menginginkan ketenaran bukan? Harus ku akui, aku salah satunya, dan aku yakin kau juga. Tapi Sehun?" Kai tersenyum, " _he's not that kind of man_ , dibandingkan dengan berjuta-juta penggemar yang ia ingin kan hanya satu penggemar sejati yang akan selalu berada di sisinya, menuntunnya jika ia mulai kehilangan arah, memanjakannya jika ia sudah menginginkan banyak hal, menjadi pegangannya di saat ia sedang goyah." Kai terdiam sebentar ketika jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

Chanyeol masih tetap terdiam, Kai dapat merasakan bahwa lelaki itu kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapinya. " _What else?_ _He's so beautiful,_ Chan. Aku yakin kita berdua sangat setuju untuk hal itu. Kau tidak akan pernah lelah melihat wajahnya setiap hari, terutama ketika ia tertawa, seakan-akan seluruh alam semesta ikut tertawa bersamanya, begitu pula jika ia bersedih, alam semestapun akan ikut bersedih. Ketika ia mencintai seseorang, ia akan mencintai orang itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia pernah mencintaiku dan sekarang ia mencintaimu, _I guess we're both are the lucky guys, huh?_ karena pernah di cintai oleh sesosok malaikat sepertinya. _I love him so much,_ Chanyeol, _but he didn't choose me_." Kai tersenyum getir.

"Dan di antara sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, dari sekian banyaknya dimensi-dimensi dunia yang ada di alam semesta ini, kau tahu Chanyeol? _He choose you._ " Setetes air mata perlahan mulai turun membasahi wajahnya, namun Kai tidak peduli jika sekarang ia menangis di hadapan Chanyeol, " _He choose you_."

.

 _Sehun menatap ke arah bawah, ke arah sebuah tabung besar berisi cairan berwarna gading pekat yang meletup-letup._

" _Question…"_

 _Suara berat Kai membuatnya menoleh ke arah lelaki itu, wajah tampan lelaki itu kini di hiasi dengan seringaian yang hanya menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, karena sesosok lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini, namun ia menyukainya, karena Kai lah yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak seperti ini._

 _Kai melangkah mendekatinya dengan pandangan bertanya, "would you die for me?"_

" _Yes." Jawab Sehun dengan mantap. Tidak ada keraguan di matanya, dan itu membuat Kai senang._

" _That's too easy…" Kai berpura-pura seperti sedang berfikir, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bertanya, "will you…" Kai terdiam beberapa saat untuk memperhatikan air wajah Sehun yang tidak berubah, "would you live for me?"_

 _Tidak butuh sedetik untuk Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Yes."_

 _Kai membawa telunjuknya ke depan wajah Sehun, seakan-akan sedang memperingati seorang anak kecil agar tidak melakukan kesalahan dua kali. "Careful," ia mempertajam pandangannya kepada Sehun, "Do not say this oath, toughtlessly." Ia semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka._

" _Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." Kai mengatakan hal itu sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menyesapi arti kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Salah satu tangannya bergerak menuju mulut Sehun untuk merasakan bibir lelaki itu. Kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "do you want this?"_

" _I do." Sehun menjawabnya masih dengan keyakinan yang sama._

" _Say it…" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, "say it… pretty pretty pretty pretty…" lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang wajahnya sudah mulai memelas._

" _Please.." Sehun berbisik, suaranya serat akan desperate, want, lust…_

 _Kai menyeringai, "God! You're so…" ia mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Sehun, "good."_

 _Dan Sehun tahu, di detik ketika ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah tabung berisi cairan kimia berbahaya itu, ia yakin, ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk mencintai seorang iblis seperti Kai. Selama iblis itu mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintai neraka, bagi Sehun, semua itu sudah cukup untuknya._

"KAU BERHASIL MEMERANKAN JOKER DENGAN BAIK KIM JONGIN!"

"SEHUN-AH! KAU SANGAT COCOK MEMERANKAN HARLEY QUINN!"

Kai dan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari tabung berisi air itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum menanggapi pujian yang ditujukan kepada mereka. Drama mereka tahun ini sukses besar, JYP ssaem nampak sibuk menerima bunga pemberian orang tua murid yang datang menonton drama mereka, sementara murid-murid lainnya sibuk menyelamati satu sama lain. Bagi Sehun dan Kai, yang tahun ini tahun terakhir mereka di SMA, yang juga menjadikan drama ini sebagai drama terakhir mereka di SMA, momen ini sangat tidak terlupakan. Kai sibuk di kelilingi oleh anggota lain sementara Sehun sedang menerima beberapa ucapan selamat dari guru-guru.

" _You did it, Kim_." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Kai, lelaki itu masih menggunakan kostum Deadshotnya dengan pistol di pinggang, membuat Kai sedikit mejaga jarak dengannya.

" _I know_." Kai tersenyum kecil kepada Chanyeol yang di balas dengan anggukan dari lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju Sehun.

 _Sehun._

 _Sehun._

'Temui aku di atap sekolah setelah kau selesai.'

.

" _Cheers for our future!_ " Sehun mengangkat gelas berisi Soju yang di bawanya, sementara Kai juga ikut-ikutan mengangkat gelasnya. Lalu mereka menghabiskan satu gelas itu dengan sekali teguk.

"Sebentar lagi kita kelulusan, bukan?" tanya Sehun sambil mendongak ke arah langit, memandangi bintang-bintang, namun Kai tidak tertarik dengan semua bintang itu, selama ada Sehun di sisinya, mengapa harus melihat hal lain yang kalah indah dari dirinya?

Kai hanya terdiam, kemarin ia sudah membicarakan semuanya dengan kedua orang tuanya, bahwa ia ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya nun jauh di London sana, dan sayangnya, ia akan berangkat lusa, itu artinya ia tidak akan menghadiri acara kelulusan sekolah mereka, dan ada kemungkinan malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya melihat Sehun.

"Kau akan kemana setelah lulus?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Yonsei." Ujarnya pelan, "aku ingin belajar Hukum di sana."

Kai tersenyum kecil, _Yonsei_ , "kau akan menjadi pengacara yang sukses."

Mata Sehun menatap Kai dengan penuh selidik, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ingin menjadi pegacara?"

"Insting?"

"Haha, lucu sekali." Sehun terkikik, "bagaimana dengan kau?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dan memejamkan matanya, yang malah mengundang protes dari Sehun.

"Aduuh, Hun. Biarkan lah aku beristirahat sebentar." Ujar Kai pura-pura jengkel.

"Tapi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sehun mulai merajuk.

Kai menyeringai jahil, "mana ada pengacara yang merajuk seperti bayi."

Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan super kesal, "awas kau ya!"

"Hun-ah, sini, tiduran di sebelahku." Kai menepuk-nepuk space di sebelahnya, Sehun dengan semangat ikut-ikutan merebahkan dirinya di samping Kai.

Selama beberapa menit kedepan, kedua orang itu hanya menatap langit dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bergerak, mereka hanya ingin merasakan kehadiran masing-masing, mendengarkan deru nafas masing-masing, memandangi langit yang sama, hingga melupakan Soju yang mereka minum tadi.

"London," akhirnya Kai angkat bicara, "aku akan ke situ."

Sehun bangkit tiba-tiba dari tidurnya, "jauh sekali." Ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

Kai mengangkat bahunya, "aku bosan di Korea."

"Alasan macam apa itu," cibir Sehun, "tapi serius deh, kenapa harus Inggris?"

"UK _is a beautiful country_." Jelas Kai, " _just like you_."

"Gombal."

"Haha, tidak kok."

Hening lagi, dan Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya agar bisa merasakan hembusan angin malam yang dingin namun menyejukkan. Sementara Sehun duduk dengan bertumpu kepada kedua tangannya di belakang. Dari posisi seperti ini Kai bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat damai. Ia tahu, meskipun ini sudah saatnya ia harus berpisah dari Sehun, tapi setidaknya perpisahan mereka tidak akan semenyedihkan sebelumnya.

Kai kemudian merogoh kantung celananya ketika handphonenya bergetar, ternyata ada satu pesan masuk, dari Chanyeol.

'Aku tahu kau sedang bersama Sehun, katakanlah sekarang, sebelum kau menyesal lagi. Akan aku jemput Sehun 5 menit dari sekarang.'

Kai kembali memasukkan hpnya ke dalam celananya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun. Ia kemudian memegang dagu Sehun agar lelaki itu sekarang menatapnya langsung di mata, yang menyebabkan ia harus menahan nafasnya sendiri karena Sehun begitu indah malam ini.

" _I have something to tell you_ ," Kai kini mulai mengelus rahang Sehun, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya kulit itu dibawah sentuhan tangannya. Ia menghirup nafas dan memasang senyuman terbaiknya, "aku mencintaimu."

Senyuman Kai semakin lebar ketika ia melihat wajah terkejut Sehun, lengkap dengan sepasang mata yang membulat lucu. "Jangan katakan apapun, aku tidak perlu jawabanmu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku selama ini terhadapmu." Kai terdiam sejenak, "aku tahu kau begitu mencintai Chanyeol hingga rasanya tidak mungkin jika kau masih mengharapkan sediktpun bagian dari hatimu untuk mencintaiku balik. Karena aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, hingga aku lupa sejak kapan, saking lamanya."

"J-jong—"

Kai menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun dengan lembut, "ya ya ya, aku tahu. Aku jahat karena baru memberitahumu sekarang, ketika aku sudah mempunyai Krystal, ketika kau sudah dimiliki Chanyeol, ketika kita sudah mau lulus, ketika kita akan berpisah. Katakanlah aku pengecut, tapi inilah aku."

"J-jadi k-ketika aku bertanya kepadamu sewaktu di atap itu—"

Kai mengangguk, "yap! _That's you_ , bukan Krystal atau orang lain, tapi kau."

Sehun hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kai, namun apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun setelahnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tak terduga oleh Kai. Sehun dengan perlahan menggenggam tangan Kai yang berada di pipinya lalu membawanya ke pangkuannya, lelaki itu akhirnya tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu mengingatkan Kai alasan mengapa ia begitu mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Mungkin di dunia ini kita tidak di takdirkan bersama," ujar Sehun pelan, "nenekku pernah berkata bahwa masih banyak dunia-dunia lain yang tidak kita ketahui, dan aku yakin, diantara dunia-dunia itu ada satu dunia dimana kita bisa bersama, saling mencintai dan melengkapi satu sama lain." Kini gantian tangan Sehun yang mengelus wajah Kai.

"Percayalah, Hun." Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menciuminya satu persatu, membuat Sehun tersenyum, pancaran mata Sehun berbinar terang, lebih terang dari bintang manapun yang pernah Kai lihat, dan Kai tidak akan pernah ingin menukar momen ini dengan apapun. "Jika kita terlahir lagi di dunia baru, _no matter what kind of world is that, no matter how far we are, no matter how different we are, I will find you and I will still choose you_."

* * *

a/n : ini kayaknya ff ter gak jelas yang pernah saya bikin u.u

BESOK SAYA TO 2 KALI DAN ULANGAN HUUHUHU /curhat

tapi terimakasyiii yang udah mau baca~ luv luv~


End file.
